Silent Light
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Set in Princess of Miracles Universe. What if Kuroko Tamaki, the Sixth Player of Teiko had joined Kaijo instead of Seirin? How will things play out for the basketball teams of both Kaijo and Seirin, and even the Generation of Miracles themselves? Fem!Kuroko/Kasamatsu. Overprotective Gen!Miracles
1. Which School?

_Summary:_

_Set in Princess of Miracles Universe. What if Kuroko Tamaki, the Sixth Player of Teiko had joined Kaijo instead of Seirin? How will things play out for the basketball teams of both Kaijo and Seirin, and even the Generation of Miracles themselves? Fem!Kuroko/Kasamatsu. Overprotective Gen!Miracles_

So I got this story idea from reading _Oh Shit _by umi no sora. And rather than create _another_ completely different universe from the other Kuroko no Basuke story that I've been writing, and thus crack my head open to think of another name for Fem!Kuroko, I thought why not use the same universe? After all, I did promise some of my readers in the other story that I might come up with a bunch of one-shots one day for the same universe. Why not use the same universe for this story of mine?

Anyway, don't worry if you hadn't read my other Kuroko no Basuke story, _Princess of Miracles._ I will still go into depth in this story so that you wouldn't get confused. Tamaki is a female Kuroko's name in this story. I always did find the Kaijo team a little humorous, especially after reading the light novels that featured them.

**Pairings: **Kasamatsu/Tamaki. One sided Aomine/Tamaki

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: Which School?**

Teiko Middle School's basketball club had a fearsome reputation, especially among the middle school basketball circuit, and even the high school basketball circuit. There isn't a single team out there that _hadn't_ heard of them, or their prowess.

An incredibly strong team with well over a hundred members and with three consecutive championship wins beneath their belt. And amongst their brilliant record, the generation of six prodigies was known as the 'Generation of Miracles' – a generation of six players possessing a talent that one would only see once in ten years.

The Generation of Miracles had been the center of attention amongst the basketball circuit, especially since their sixth member was relatively unknown during their first year – when the Generation of Miracles had first made their debut, and had brought a middle tier school like Teiko to become the best basketball team in Japan. It was only near the start of the basketball season during the second year when the sixth player became known, and also, much to everyone's surprise, a new player had appeared, taking the spot of the fifth player in the Generation of Miracles.

But despite the sixth player being a girl, no school is suicidal enough to underestimate her or Teiko. No school was suicidal enough to face the Generation of Miracles in a match after all, whether it be an official match or not. Every single school had learned that the hard way during the Generation of Miracles' debut year when they have _tripled_ the score of every single one of their opponents, and simply _breezed _through the Inter High, Nationals and Winter Cup tournaments.

It is currently the last day of the school year for Teiko Middle School, and like every school with a basketball club, the captain, Akashi Seijuro had called for the regulars to gather together as a team for the last time before they all split to different high schools.

It hadn't been an easy decision for the Generation of Miracles to make, especially since all of them have wanted to play together in the same team even in high school. The Generation of Miracles might not be really much of a team _team,_ and Teiko might have placed more emphasis on each individual's skills rather than teamwork, but still, the Generation of Miracles still respected each other and their skills on the court.

You don't play in the same team for _three years, _watching each other's backs, to _not_ develop mutual understanding, respect and liking for each other. Kise Ryota for instance had an unhealthy obsession with the Generation of Miracles' sixth player ever since he had made it as a regular during his second year.

And it isn't like the Generation of Miracles had much of a choice in the first place, but to make the decision to split up after middle school. All of them must be blind and dumb to _not _notice that nearly every single high school in Japan had been fighting tooth and nail to have the ultimate team in middle school basketball in their school, just so that they can dominate the high school basketball circuit much like how Teiko had dominated the middle school basketball circuit for the past three years.

Not one of the six players was happy with it.

They might be teenagers, and they might still be in middle school, but they're far from naïve. They are still athletes, and they thrived for _challenge._ And right now, there isn't a single opponent out there that is good enough to challenge them. Thus, Akashi Seijuro told his team one day that it might be for the best if they all split to different high schools. There had been a few reasons behind the redhead captain's decision.

The first decision had been the main one: to prevent any high school from gaining complete dominance over the high school basketball circuit. The second reason had been that the Generation of Miracles wished to challenge each other in an official match, and they can't do that if they are in the same team. The third reason is one that is privy only to the captain and vice-captain of the team – Akashi Seijuro and his cousin, also the sixth player of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko Tamaki. The third reason being that they hoped that if someday, one of them is able to defeat the ace of their team, the tanned boy will go back to being the same cheerful upbeat teen that he had once been, instead of the arrogant player that cared nothing for basketball, his teammates or his opponents that he now is.

Aomine Daiki, the ace of the Teiko basketball club had changed drastically in second year, when his basketball skills and abilities had evolved at an alarming rate, and he soon became _too _strong for his own good. For some time, Akashi had believed that Aomine had reverted back to his old self when a certain…_accident_ had happened to his cousin in second year. But that hope soon came crashing down around his ears in the middle of their senior year.

And now, it is the last day of school, and also the last day when the Generation of Miracles will spend together as a team for the last time. Everything had been settled during this past week. The new regulars – the successors to the Generation of Miracles have all been picked, though they are obviously not quite at the level of the skill of the Generation of Miracles.

And as such, if one is brave enough to walk into the first gym of Teiko Middle School where the Generation of Miracles are currently gathered, they might have come across a rather weird scene.

Four out of the six members of the Generation of Miracles are currently gathered in the relatively…empty gym, all currently dressed in their school uniforms. The four members are currently sitting around, doing nothing in particular.

Well, nothing basketball related, that is.

Midorima Shintaro was currently seated on one of the benches, tapping something on his cellphone with his right hand, with a small pot of cactus resting in the palm of his left hand. This might have turned some heads during their first year, but by now, all of Teiko were quite used to the weirdness and quirks of the members of the Generation of Miracles. It had made some of the students at Teiko wonder if being a genius at basketball means losing some brain cells or any sense of common sense.

Murasakibara Atsushi was munching on a bag of chips happily, whilst Aomine Daiki was snoozing away, lying on the gym floor with one arm thrown over his eyes. Their captain actually has to threaten the tanned teen with bodily harm just so that he _would_ make an appearance. Kise Ryota was playing on his phone, apparently texting one of his many fangirls.

As such, this is the scene that Teiko's basketball manager, Momoi Satsuki came across as she entered the first gym, a clipboard tucked beneath one arm. The pink haired well endowed girl blinked in confusion as she saw the Generation of Miracles present in the gym _without_ their captain _or_ vice-captain. It is Teiko's absolute rule that if the captain isn't around to supervise the team, then the vice-captain must be around.

On the rare occasions when the two aren't around, then Midorima has to take command. The green haired teen is kind of like the liaison between the first string regulars and the coach, with their vice-captain taking a more active role in supervising the training of the rest of the club. They only have one coach after all, despite having at least three managers – one for each string. It isn't enough to supervise the training for the _entire club._

"What's going on?" Satsuki asked in confusion, clean forgetting the reason why she had even entered the first gym in the first place. "Aren't you supposed to be having a meeting? Where's Akashi-kun and Tamaki-chan?" She asked, glancing around for the redhead captain and the teal haired vice-captain, with the latter being Satsuki's best friend since their first year of middle school when the two girls have gotten to know each other through Aomine Daiki.

"They're still talking in the clubroom," said Midorima, glancing up. "I have no idea what it's about, but it seems bad."

* * *

"That's why! How many times must you want me to repeat myself? No means no!"

"Well, _I'm_ not letting you go _alone_ to some unknown school! Do I look like I've just lost my mind? I'm not letting you go alone, especially after what has happened!"

"Sei! I'm not five anymore! I can take care of myself!"

"Oh sure! You've proved that pretty well back in second year during the Winter Cup championship league. And then again about half-a-year ago with Daiki!"

Clear blue met red and gold in an intense stare as the two cousins glared at each other with ferocity in the basketball club's clubroom that is usually only used by the first string regulars for meetings and strategy talks.

If any of their other teammates are present at this moment, they would have probably fainted on the spot upon seeing their usually serious captain who never takes 'no' for an answer and would tend to react _violently _if someone disobeys him, arguing with their usually apathetic and emotionless teal haired vice-captain who also happens to be their captain's _cousin._

The argument that the two cousins are currently having is the same one that they've been having all month ever since the third years have sat for their high school entrance examinations. Akashi Seijuro who can be worse than a mama bear when it comes to protecting his younger cousin is particularly insistent that his cousin comes with him to his chosen high school – Rakuzan High School in Kyoto where the redhead had won a scholarship, and who had also been scouted by the basketball team's coach.

Tamaki huffed. _"Sei! _It's different for you, as you've won a scholarship to Rakuzan, thus, you don't have to worry about the school fees. It's different for me! I can't afford the fees for such a prestigious school like Rakuzan that is also a _boarding school!"_ She argued.

The school fees for boarding schools are much more expensive than that of a normal day school, as expenses for things like boarding and meals are also included in the fees. And not to mention that Rakuzan High School is a particularly prestigious high school.

Usually, Akashi Seijuro whose parents have divorced only a year ago when his father had chosen to abandon his family to be with some woman would never be able to afford the school fees for a school like Rakuzan, but fortunately, he had won the only scholarship offered to attend Rakuzan that he had accepted quickly for a number of reasons. Reason number one had been that in Rakuzan, he would be able to make better connections, and he would then be able to find a _competent _doctor to heal his cousin's left hand after an accident had completely destroyed her hand.

The 'accident' that had happened during the Winter Cup championship league had happened during a match that Teiko had with some school that had a particularly dangerous guy as one of their opponents. A guy by the name of Hanamiya Makoto who had destroyed Tamaki's left hand in order to force Teiko's fighting strength and spirit to go down. Unfortunately, it works the other way around instead. Teiko had completely _obliterated _that team in that match. And when the Generation of Miracles had then learnt that Tamaki could no longer use her left hand even for something as simple as holding heavy stuff, along with losing all feeling in that hand, Akashi nearly lost it at that.

The redhead had been extremely overprotective of his only cousin after her parents have passed away in a car accident during their second year of middle school, and it only got worse after the Winter Cup accident. After that accident during the Winter Cup, all the Generation of Miracles have started acting rather like mama bears, much to Tamaki's annoyance, and all of them swore to destroy Hanamiya Makoto should they ever face him in a match again.

The said guy had been lucky that he is a year their senior, and thus, had already graduated from middle school by the time that the Winter Cup had rolled about once more. They weren't so kind to his former team however.

Thus, Kuroko Tamaki who had managed to survive this long by herself by working part-time at a florist's shop, despite her restaurant owner aunt's protests, would never be able to afford the school fees at a prestigious school like Rakuzan High.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "I know that your school results are enough to get you a scholarship at Rakuzan too," he told his cousin.

"Yes, that is true. Unfortunately, you won the _only _scholarship that Rakuzan had offered this year." Tamaki said tiredly. "Anyway, I'm not changing my mind, Sei. I'm going to Seirin. End of story." Like her cousin and aunt, Kuroko Tamaki could be very stubborn.

Unfortunately however, Akashi Seijuro could be even more so.

Akashi sighed. "Tama, I'm worried about you," he said. Before his cousin could open her mouth, he continued. "I _know _that you can take care of yourself. You didn't survive this long all by yourself, and became Teiko's vice-captain for being weak. I know that you can take care of yourself. But what about emotionally? You know why I'm going to Rakuzan in the first place. I won't be able to rest my mind if I couldn't have someone whom I trust to watch over you. At the very least, if you're with Shintaro, Ryota or with one of the others, I know that they'll look after you at least! As one of the Generation of Miracles, you'll be set upon on all sides by basketball players. But unlike us, you are _not _an offensive type, Tama! You're a _support_ type, even before you had changed your style after that accident."

Tamaki stayed silent, covering her left wrist with her right hand, despite a black wristband covering it. She had always worked better as a support type of player – supporting her team's plays, even though she _can _play offensively if she wants to. But after the accident back in second year that had destroyed the usage of her dominant hand, there is just no way that she can continue using her old style. Thus, Akashi had helped her to develop a new style that had somewhat deviated from her old style, but this time around, she is playing it using her _right hand._ It had taken Tamaki a little over six months to actually manage to do more than just circulating passes with her right hand, especially since the starting months when she was using her right hand, Tamaki had realised that her right hand still lacks the control for her to perform some of her moves.

"And I know Mom's worried about you too, especially after your fallout with Daiki some months ago."

Tamaki winced internally at this. Like always, her cousin is a master manipulator – a pro at psychology. Like Akashi, Tamaki has a manipulative mind, with a sharp tactical mindset. But unlike her cousin, Tamaki only uses it on the basketball court. Akashi knew full well that the one person whom she can't say no to is his mother, aunt to Tamaki who had treated her like her own ever since her parents have passed away. And things only became worse when Akashi had announced that he'll be heading to Kyoto to attend high school, as Aunt Yuki had always been a little paranoid that her own children would leave her someday just like her ex-husband did after her divorce a little over a year ago.

Tamaki sighed, dropping her head, and Akashi grinned triumphantly. He knew those signs as Tamaki giving in. The teal haired girl doesn't often argue with him. In fact, she is the only person who _can_ defy him and still remain alive without any danger to her life whatsoever. Though to be fair, her reasons for defying him on those rare occasions when she did so are often valid.

It had taken Akashi everything that he had to convince Tamaki to continue staying on in the basketball team six months ago when she had came to him with her resignation. The teal haired girl didn't want to tell him her reason why, but Akashi understood his team and his cousin well enough to know that the reason is one Aomine Daiki who had been Tamaki's partner and one of her best friends ever since first year.

_Everyone _had noticed that the two have started drifting apart three months into the school year during their third year. But it seems like Tamaki decided that she had enough when Aomine had started playing at his own pace instead of relying on her like he always does, and when he had completely _destroyed_ an opponent's spirit during a match.

Furthermore, Akashi isn't blind. He knew that the rest of his team are changing slowly during their third year.

Third year had been _complete slaughter_ for every single team that had ever played against them. Midorima's shoots, Murasakibara's blocks, Aomine's plays, and even Kise and Tamaki… Slowly but surely, he doesn't see that love for basketball in them anymore. Or even the passion for that sport that they once had. Akashi knew that his cousin could see it too. That's why she wanted to attend Seirin. Usually, the redhead would let her do as she likes, but this time, he's putting his foot down.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Tamaki asked tiredly. "I can't afford to attend Rakuzan, and you know it. And besides, I'm not leaving Aunt Yuki alone in the Kanto region. She is already upset enough that you're leaving for Kyoto to attend high school. If _I _follow as well, she'll probably fall into depression or something."

"This is the only compromise that I can offer you," said Akashi seriously, and Tamaki looked at her cousin. "If you don't want to come to Rakuzan with me, at the very least, attend one of the schools that one of the others are attending as well. Besides, like with middle school, there is no specific rule that actually forbids girls from playing in the boys' teams, so you can still join the boys' basketball team even in high school."

Tamaki groaned. "Fine! Just this once, I'll listen to you," she said, pointing at Akashi who grinned triumphantly at her. "But I'm choosing the school."

**XXXXXX**

The month of April brought spring, and with it, the cherry blossoms that are all blossoming prettily, especially at Seirin High School, a relatively new school that had just been built about a year ago.

And like with all high schools across Japan, Seirin is currently holding their school opening ceremony that day. And at their front gates were the members of nearly every single club that had ever existed in Seirin, trying to get the freshmen to join them, much to the annoyance of the older students and teachers who were all trying to get _into_ the school.

"Interested in rugby?"

"Have you ever played shougi?"

"You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!"

"Swimming! It feels great!"

Somewhere in the middle of all this…chaos was a group of three boys who were holding handouts and flyers for the basketball team of Seirin High that is a relatively new team that had just been created a year ago.

A cat-like teen was holding up the flyers in his arms whilst calling out, "Basketball! Basketball club! How'd you like to join the basketball club?"

One of his companions, a serious looking black haired boy turned around to face him. "Koganei, you can't be serious."

"How else am I supposed to say it then?"

* * *

Over at the booth where the basketball club are accepting new registrations, two second years could be seen sitting at the table – a brunette girl and a tall boy with spiky black hair and glasses.

"Just a few more would be nice." Aida Riko muttered, leafing through the registration forms that they've managed to gather so far.

The basketball club captain, Hyuuga Junpei glanced at her. "We couldn't even get ten," he sighed.

"We're just getting started," said Riko encouragingly. "We're a new school. If we win the Inter High and the Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year."

Hyuuga's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" he grumbled.

"Hyuuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" Riko couldn't resist taking a dig at the black haired boy, and he groaned, dropping his head onto the table.

"I'll do my best. I'll do my best." Hyuuga mumbled, and Riko giggled.

"I wonder how the recruitment is going?" The brunette wondered. "If they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be—"

A shadow fell on Riko just then, and the brunette turned around only to see one of her club's members being carried by the back of his uniform by a tall boy with tanned skin and dark red hair and eyes, also wearing a particularly scary expression on his face.

Koganei Shinji was nearly in tears. "The new students are here," he sobbed.

"Is this the basketball club?" The redhead – obviously a freshman, demanded.

Both Riko and Hyuuga were rendered speechless at the sight of the redhead. Is he really a freshman? Riko could only manage to nod at the question. _'Who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!'_

"I want to join," said the freshman. "The basketball club." He then released his hold on a clearly relieved Koganei, and dropped himself into the chair in front of the two second years.

"I'm sure you know, but our school was just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure somebody of your build will be—"

"I don't care." The redhead interrupted, not seeming to care that he appeared to be rude by doing so. Did no one ever taught him to respect one's elders, and that it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking? "I'm going after I leave my name."

Hyuuga frowned at this apparent rudeness, but he held his tongue even as the redhead finished filling in the form and handed it in. Riko was surprised when she read the form, noticing that he had only filled in details like his name and class. The column for his reason for joining is left blank.

"You don't have a reason for joining?" Riko asked, confused, turning to the now identified Kagami Taiga, as what was written on the form.

"Not really." Kagami scoffed, getting to his feet. "Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan." He then turned to leave the booth.

"He's terrifying!" Koganei whined after the redhead is out of earshot. "Is he really a first year high school student?"

"He's one in a million," remarked a voice, and Koganei turned only to see his two companions from earlier standing behind him.

"You! Where have you been hiding?"

Hyuuga sighed at his teammates' antics, and picked up the form that the redhead had just filled in earlier. "Kagami Taiga," he mused. "He went to middle school in America. Must have learned from the source." He mused. Every basketball player knew that America is the best place to learn basketball.

"Either way, I'm sure that he'll be extraordinary." Riko remarked. "Is that all the registrations for today?" She asked, and she received nods. Riko then sighed. "Well, it is better than no new students at all, so cheer up!"

**XXXXXX**

In Kaijo High School, the regulars of the team were all gathered in front of their coach, Takeuchi Genta. The currently four third year regulars were all staring curiously at the tall blonde freshman standing next to their coach, dressed in Kaijou High's school uniform.

Their coach had came back all excited just a month ago, saying that he had managed to get a member of the Generation of Miracles to join their team. _That_ had gotten the team's attention, as their team was defeated during the Inter High preliminaries the previous year, and they've been practicing as hard as they could ever since. Having a member of the Generation of Miracles means an increase in their manpower, but even so, Kaijo didn't get to where they are today by relying on just one player only, the same mistake that so many teams have made.

And then, barely a week after the end of the previous school year, Takeuchi told his surprised players that _another_ member of the Generation of Miracles had contacted him. Apparently, Takeuchi had actually approached that player first before approaching Kise Ryota, trying to scout them for Kaijo's team. That first player didn't really give an answer, thus why Takeuchi had approached Kise instead, with the two players that he had approached being one of the more 'normal' ones of the ultimate team in middle school basketball.

Hence, when that first player whom their coach had approached had agreed to his request, Takeuchi was as happy as could be, and was practically walking on clouds for an entire month after that. Hence why everyone was eagerly waiting for the first day of school just so that they could meet the two members of the Generation of Miracles whom they have gotten for their team. As far as they knew, Kaijo is the only school that had gotten _two members _of that ultimate team.

And this is the thing that had confused them. The entire high school basketball circuit were still wondering why is it that the ultimate team in middle school basketball have decided to split up after middle school. Whatever the reason is, no one can deny that they're all relieved that they wouldn't have to face the ultimate team in a match someday. Some of them have actually gotten slaughtered by Teiko during their middle school days. They have no wish to relieve that experience in high school.

Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain of Kaijo's basketball team looked at the blonde. He had the build of a seasoned basketball player, and even the height, as he easily towered over Kasamatsu, and the other players of Kaijo. But Kasamatsu didn't become the captain for his ability in basketball alone. The Kaijo captain is shrewd and sharp, and could see that this blonde seems to be a little airheaded, and even seems a tad bit arrogant.

Kasamatsu almost groaned inwardly at this. Great, he is one of _those_ types, and that means that Kasamatsu is going to be having his hands full with his little protégé, especially if the group of silly giggling girls huddled outside the gym is of any indication.

"Well, as all of you probably knew by now, this is Kise Ryota, one of the Generation of Miracles." Takeuchi introduced the blonde next to him. "Be nice to him."

"Pleased to meet you," said Kise with a cheerful grin, rubbing the back of his head, and the regulars blinked owlishly.

"Coach?" Moriyama Yoshitaka voiced out, and Takeuchi nodded. "I thought that you said that there are two members of the Generation of Miracles that have joined us? Where is the second?"

Takeuchi glanced at Kise questioningly, and the blonde looked embarrassed. "Hehehehe. Funny question that. You see… I kind of…lost Tamacchi." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, acting rather like a kid that just got caught doing something wrong.

The entire team blinked in confusion at the weird name. _Tamacchi? _And how on earth did he even manage to lose a PERSON?

To their surprise, the coach only looked resigned. "Ah well, can't be helped. I didn't even notice her myself when I went to Teiko until she spoke up," he said.

Kasamatsu looked taken aback, and the rest of the team were shocked. "HER?" They shouted, startling both Kise and their coach.

Takeuchi looked surprised. "Yeah, her," he said. "Didn't I tell you? We've gotten the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles."

"T-T-The _vice-captain?" _Moriyama wheezed in disbelief.

The moment that their coach had said 'her' and had mentioned the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles; everyone knew who it was immediately.

There isn't a single basketball player out there who _hadn't_ heard of the female regular of the Generation of Miracles. She might be the sixth player, but she stood out easily for being a girl, especially for a team like Teiko. And the accident that had involved Teiko during their second year only added to that. Though exactly _what _that accident is, no one knew. And furthermore, that girl is the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles, the Number 2 player in the middle school basketball circuit.

"A girl? Can she even play with us?" Hayakawa Mitsuhiro asked doubtfully.

"She can," said Takeuchi, annoyed. "There is no specific rule that actually forbids girls to play with boys. And I don't want you boys picking on her just because she's a girl, do you hear me?" He said sternly. "Apart from being a player, she is also here as our team manager, since we need one after Hijirikawa-san had graduated last year."

"But where is she?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Well, she's running a little late." Takeuchi looked worried. "But she should be here—"

"—right now," said a soft voice, and everyone present turned only to see a petite teal haired girl entering the gym.

The boys looked on in confusion and surprise. When did she enter the gym?

Kasamatsu especially was surprised. The girl doesn't look like a basketball player at first glance, though he knew by now that looks can be deceiving. The teal haired girl is currently wearing Kaijo High's school uniform – a dark blue sailor-like uniform with white stripes along the edges and at the ends of the sleeves, with a red neckerchief around the neck of the blouse.

"Sorry that I'm late," said the girl, bowing to Takeuchi. "I have to spend ten minutes explaining to the school administrative office that I'm indeed enrolled as a student at Kaijo, and that I'm supposed to start today." She sounded annoyed. "Apparently, there's been some mix up of my enrolment papers."

"Ah well. It can't be helped, since you've sent in your papers so late," said Takeuchi. He then turned to his team. "Well, she's here now. The other member of the Generation of Miracles that we've gotten, and who will also be our acting team manager as well as a regular."

"I'm Kuroko Tamaki," said Tamaki, bowing politely to the still shocked regulars. "Please take care of me."

* * *

_A/N: How is this for a start? When I was writing it, I somehow felt that some parts seemed a little off, and some of the characters seemed a little out of character, especially Akashi and Tamaki. Kaijo didn't really appear a lot throughout the series, so I'm just writing them based on what I recall and know from the light novels._

_Also, regarding the girls' uniform of Kaijo High, I never did like how it looks like in both the anime and the manga. Thus, I decided to change the way it looks, and I always did like those sailor type of uniforms, hence why I made Kaijo's uniforms being the sailor types._

_Anyway, please read and review if you like it! Reviews give me inspiration to update! Next update for Princess of Miracles will be this coming Sunday._


	2. Meeting Seirin

And so here is chapter two of _Silent Light._

You guys are awesome for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites that I've gotten the moment that I've put the story up. Reviews always make me happy, so thanks!

_Tamaki's new light:_ I'm making her new 'light' to be Kise rather than Kasamatsu. Helps for a lot of jealousy spats and such. And imagine Aomine's reaction upon hearing that Kise had been chosen as Tamaki's new partner!

_Tamaki's skills:_ The Tamaki in this story will be slightly different from the one in canon and even in Princess of Miracles. I doubt that you will like reading about the same old skills over and over again, and what she is capable of on the court. She's the Number 2 player in Teiko for a reason, and the vice-captain, and you're about to see why.

_Kise:_ I kind of like Kise, and yeah, there may be some Kise bullying in this chapter, but I don't mean anything with it. In canon, Kise had a bit of a big head on his shoulders until Kagami and Kuroko brings him back down to earth. He wouldn't have that luxury in this story, as Tamaki is not in Seirin, thus, his lesson in humility will be dealt with quite differently.

_Seirin in trouble:_ Well, I did like Seirin, and there might be some parts in this story that might seem a little like Seirin bashing. I mean, even in canon, I did feel like the second years are depending a lot too much on Kagami and Kuroko to win matches, especially the ones with Shutoku and Kaijo, and even with Touou.

_Kaijo's matches:_ Yes, they didn't really appear all that much in canon, thus, there will be quite a number of original schools coming into this story, as I'm not about to shift schools that are supposedly from the Tokyo district to Kanagawa where Kaijo is. Unless you would rather I jump straight to the Winter Cup?

**Pairings: **Kasamatsu/Tamaki. One sided Aomine/Tamaki

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meeting Seirin**

Kasamatsu Yukio groaned, rubbing at his sore shoulders as he entered the gym where the rest of the team were training. As usual, the first string regulars were occupying one side of the court, with the non-regulars occupying the other side of the court.

It had been nearly a month ever since school had reopened, and the team as a whole had met the two members of the Generation of Miracles, with one somehow becoming their manager. And the boys soon learned that even though she had a cute face and acted pretty much emotionless majority of the time, the teal haired girl is a fucking slave driver!

The first time that their coach had left the regulars' training to Kuroko Tamaki nearly a month ago, some of the more _suicidal_ regulars like Hayakawa and Kobori have actually questioned the coach's sanity in leaving their training—regulars of a National renowned school—to a freshman girl, who despite being a member of the Generation of Miracles, is still the smallest out of the entire team.

Kise had actually been present in the court that day, and he had blanched and had stared wide-eyed at his two seniors who apparently wished for an early death. Tamaki didn't look any different than usual, but the very slight tick in her eyebrow told Kise that she's annoyed. Even back in Teiko, Tamaki is one of the calmest people that he had ever known, and he had only ever seen Tamaki get angry just that one time back in third year at Aomine Daiki.

Angriest that the Generation of Miracles had ever seen her, and considering the fact that Tamaki rarely gets worked up as it is, that is saying something. Even Aomine, the tanned player who had changed drastically near the end of second year seems afraid of his partner for a moment.

Yes, Kuroko Tamaki rarely gets worked up or angry. Only two things can cause her to lose her composure – one, when someone is bullying others or playing violent basketball; and two, when someone looks down on her or her team. Tamaki is still a member of the Generation of Miracles after all, and their vice-captain. Like all of them, she had strong pride. But unlike _most_ of them, Tamaki had never let it get to her head.

Let's just say that the two suicidal seniors from that day had learned their lesson. And furthermore, no one on Kaijo can deny the fact that Tamaki's training methods are damn effective, as the regulars have improved their skills and stamina a great deal in just a month, thus Takeuchi was able to leave the regulars to Tamaki and concentrate on the non-regulars' training.

Back at Teiko, the regulars conducted their own training after all, being assisted by Momoi Satsuki. Tamaki and Akashi have often both assisted Satsuki with it, given the fact that they are both the vice-captain and captain respectively of Teiko's basketball club. And the two, along with Midorima, are the brains behind the Generation of Miracles. There is no way that Tamaki wouldn't know how to draw up training regimes, especially seeing as how her best friend is Momoi Satsuki.

The captain of Kaijo frowned, wincing as he pulled on a sore muscle. The basketball season is just around the corner, and from what he'd heard from rumours, a number of other prominent schools have also managed to get members of the Generation of Miracles to join their team. But as far as Kasamatsu was aware, Kaijo is the only team that managed to get _two_ members of that ultimate team.

Hence the reason why Kaijo had been at the source of those rumours lately, much to Kasamatsu's annoyance.

Now, Kasamatsu is glad and all that with the two additions, they've managed to increase the power of their team. Just maybe, this year, they might be able to defeat Touou. The only complaint that he has here is that the blonde seems to act like a five year old most of the time, which usually resulted in short tempered Kasamatsu kicking him in the back. And surprisingly, Kise never seemed to mind.

Tamaki had mentioned something about Kise facing _worse _than that from their captain during middle school, that it made the rest of the team wonder at one time just _what_ Kise had gone through during his time in Teiko, and just how…_crazy_ that the Generation of Miracles are. At the very least, Kasamatsu can always count on Tamaki to control Kise should he ever gets out of hand. Kise seems to follow her like a lovesick puppy all the time.

The Kaijo captain has no problem with their new manager. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders, and she never slacked off with her own training, as far as Kasamatsu was aware. It's just Kise that is the one giving problems, and not to mention the number of distractions that they have whenever they have training, aka Kise's fangirls.

As such, the Kaijo captain was very surprised when he walked into the gym only to find that the other regulars weren't training or anything, but was staring at the half of the court that they were using – staring at two certain freshmen that they have in the team. (Kasamatsu actually has to concentrate really hard in order to see the teal haired girl on the court).

The tall blonde was dressed in his usual training outfit. Same as the teal haired girl, but she had her hair tied up in a ponytail like how she did at every training session. If let down, her hair would reach a little past her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Kasamatsu asked Moriyama blankly.

The third year Kaijo point guard was looking worriedly at the two freshmen regulars currently on the court. Only the first string regulars were present in the gym, as their coach was currently in his office, and only the really passionate players in the basketball club—the first string regulars—would come this early for basketball training.

Moriyama turned his attention towards Kasamatsu. "Oh. Kasamatsu." He greeted.

Kasamatsu frowned. "What's going on?" he asked again. "Why isn't anyone practicing yet?"

"Like we can practice now." Kobori Hiroshi sighed, tilting his thumb towards the two freshmen on the court. "It's about time though. I was wondering when Tamaki would blow." The most rational among the Kaijo first string regulars glanced at the only female regular on the team.

Kaijo had quickly learnt that while Kuroko Tamaki can be pretty much calm most of the time, there _are_ a few things that can rile her up. When someone underestimates her ability because of her gender or size (Moriyama and Hayakawa especially are living proof of that); when someone insults her team (that includes both Kaijo and Teiko); and when someone treats the sport of basketball like some trash.

Apart from Kasamatsu, Tamaki seems to be the only one who could control Kise, the blonde who seemed to have some sort of obsession with her ever since their Teiko days. It had made the regulars amused several times to see Kise practically fawning over her whilst the blonde's fangirls watched with jealousy and anger. But the girls are smart enough to not antagonise Tamaki as well, since they already had a first hand experience of what it's like to mess with one of Kaijo's basketball regulars.

"Okay. Someone explain. I'm confused." Kasamatsu interrupted, annoyed. Can someone please tell him what the hell is going on here already?

"Kise missed p(r)actice again for the fifth time this month, and Tamaki-chan got fed up. She went to d(r)ag him back from whe(r)ever he is." Hayakawa poised a finger at his chin in a thinking position, a frown on his face. "Come to think of it, just _why_ is it that she somehow a(l)ways knew whe(r)e he is anyway? Anyway, the (l)ong and sho(r)t of it is that Tamaki-chan looked (r)eady to b(l)ow when they fina(ll)y came back about ten minutes ago, and the(r)e you have it." He gestured towards the two freshmen on the court.

Kasamatsu looked annoyed at his teammate's weird way of speaking. "By the way, Hayakawa, can you at least speak properly? The way you talk makes it sound like you're speaking in code!" He smacked the second year over the head.

Kasamatsu then glanced at Tamaki. Even he could tell, judging by the slight tick in her eye, that the teal haired girl wasn't happy with her old teammate. He wonders for a moment just how Tamaki could stand Kise despite being in the same class with him. The blonde is the reason why Tamaki wasn't able to make any friends at all, as nearly the entire female population in Kaijo was jealous of her for gaining the blonde's attention. As for the males, unless they are regulars in Kaijo's basketball club, they wouldn't even dare to approach Tamaki unless they wants the other girls on the warpath after them. In fact, as far as Kasamatsu was aware, the only female friend that Tamaki had in Kaijo is a girl in her class by the name of Suzuki Himiko.

Said girl is the only one who seems to be immune to Kise's charms, and had often remained in the gym during their basketball training, as she had never joined any clubs whatsoever. Takeuchi has no problem with it, as Himiko doesn't disrupt their training in the least, and seems to have a sharp eye and mind for basketball tactics and plays rather like Tamaki, though not quite up to her level of course. Kasamatsu is playing about with the idea for enlisting Himiko as assistant team manager, as Tamaki won't always be able to be on the bench, as she's one of their starting players.

"What should we do?" Kobori asked his captain. "Should we stop them?"

Kasamatsu grumbled something beneath his breath, glancing at the two freshmen on the court. Kise looks unsure of himself for a moment, and Kasamatsu guessed that this is probably the first time that the blonde had had Tamaki angry at him, and was unsure on how to deal with it.

Number one lesson that Kise should have learned by now: never make a girl angry. They have parrot memories that could put an elephant's to shame, and sure knows how to nurse a grudge for a long time.

Even if Tamaki isn't like other girls, she is still one, and could get pretty pissed when she wants to. And when she gets pissed, she gets scary.

"No," said Kasamatsu, glancing at Kise and Tamaki. "I'm kind of interested to know how Tamaki is going to deal with Kise." He admitted. "Maybe she can bring him down his high horse." He snorted, remembering the number of times when he had wanted to throttle the blonde, and all because he thinks it below him to attend team training. There are times when Kasamatsu had wondered if Tamaki is really a member of that ultimate team, as she's so different from the rest of them.

"Tamacchi…" Kise whined on the court, looking a little afraid at Tamaki's slightly angry look. He can tell that she's angry, and only because he'd been teammates with her for nearly two years after all.

"Like I said, if you want to skip practice and do as you like, do it only once you can beat me," said Tamaki, throwing a basketball at the blonde who caught it easily. "The way that you're thinking now…is just like _him!"_ Kise flinched, and the rest of the team looked confused. Who in the name of kami-sama is 'him'? "Have you forgotten what I'd told you once when I was instructing you back in second year? Basketball is a team sport. It is not a one-man game. It's nice and all that you're probably far above the level of the rest of the team, but even so, you grow strong with the team. If they lose, you lose with them. If they win, you win with them. That's what being a team means."

"Tamacchi…" Kise looked guilty.

Tamaki sighed. "This is getting nowhere. I'll play with you, Kise-kun. One-on-one. One ball. Treat it as training if you have to."

There was silence for a very long time.

Kise then grinned. "Sure! After all, it isn't everyday that I can go against Tamacchi!" he grinned.

The blonde knew that despite Tamaki's status as a support player—as the team's 'shadow'—she is as capable as anyone on the Generation of Miracles in offense play. It's just that she rarely plays offensively, preferring to create scoring opportunities for the rest of the team to score, though she tends to score if she has to, especially if none of her teammates are open. She is the Number 2 player in middle school basketball, and their vice captain for a reason.

The blonde grasped the ball, and took a lunge past Tamaki and towards the goal. He never managed to make it past Tamaki however, as the ball was immediately smacked out of his grasp, and before Kise even knew what is going on, the ball had gone into the basket.

Kise groaned. "Same as usual, huh?" he whined. "And here I thought that I can at least score one past Tamacchi at last."

"Eh? How? When? Why?" Moriyama spluttered back on the sidelines. "How did the ball go in? I didn't even see her shoot!"

Kasamatsu's eye twitched. "I guess her name of the phantom player isn't just for show," he muttered.

"Now that you understand, hurry up and get to practice." Tamaki sighed as she walked off the court and towards Kasamatsu. "I don't think that you'll have much problem with Kise-kun now. I have to go and see the coach now, so just let the team focus on the usual."

"In other words, pass, squats and running." Kasamatsu stated, and Tamaki nodded. "And are you sure about Kise?" He glanced at the blonde.

"Oh, trust me, he wouldn't want to make me mad." Tamaki reassured the captain. "And he knows I will if he carries on like this. I'll be off now."

* * *

"Coach? You want to see me?" Tamaki knocked on the door…loudly, to get the coach's attention, since she knew that with her…lack of presence, the coach could lose sight of her quite easily.

Her own team often forgot that she's even there until she announced her presence. This is a problem that had been plaguing her for a long time now. Hence her astonishingly lack of friends from her kindergarten years all the way until she attended middle school. Her cousin had often found it funny, but he didn't find it so funny when kids in their elementary school often picked on her as a result. Akashi often got into trouble for fights at that time just because they were picking on her.

"Ah. Tamaki." Takeuchi nodded to the teal haired girl as she entered the office. "I just received a call from Seirin High actually. They wished to have a practice match with us." He informed Tamaki.

"Seirin High?" Tamaki was surprised to hear the name of the high school that she initially wanted to attend being mentioned. "Aren't they a relatively new school that was just built last year?"

"Yes. I don't think that there's anything to worry about, anyway, now that we have Kise and you," said Takeuchi dismissingly, and Tamaki frowned at that. "There is a second matter that I want your opinion on."

"Yes?"

"Kasamatsu brought this to my attention the other day," said Takeuchi. "How do you feel about having Suzuki-san as assistant team manager?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tamaki, you're a regular too, not just the team manager." Takeuchi explained. "You can't always be on the bench. As such, someone must take over your duties when that happens. And as Suzuki-san is about the only other girl whom I knew of that seems to be immune to Kise's charms, that means she won't be affected by him. And furthermore, she has an eye for details and basketball tactics too."

"Well, I'll have to ask Himiko for her opinion, but I'm pretty sure that she'll agree." Tamaki mused. Privately though, Tamaki doesn't think that Suzuki Himiko is as immune to her blonde friend's charms as Takeuchi would like to think. Tamaki always had superb observation skills – a trait that is necessary for her style of basketball – both offense and support, and she tends to notice things that most people would miss. "Back to the practice game with Seirin, when are we having it?"

"Next week."

**XXXXXX**

The sounds of sneakers squeaking on the polished floors of the basketball court, as well as the sounds of balls dribbling could be heard coming from the gym, along with the occasional shouts and yells from the members of the basketball club. As usual, Kaijo's basketball team was busy training, with the training menu for the regulars being as intense as usual.

If Kaijo thought that having one Kuroko Tamaki as their team manager is torture, then having the combined efforts of Kuroko Tamaki and Suzuki Himiko is hell! The petite pretty raven haired girl with hazel brown eyes might look cute and look as if she wouldn't hurt a fly, but like her best friend, she is a damn harsh taskmistress on the basketball court! Like Tamaki, she is a professional on the court, and knew how to keep her personal feelings off it. The team was still wondering just _why_ she's so professional, but later decided that they don't want to know.

"Damn, I'm tired!" Moriyama sighed, dumping the contents of his water bottle over his head after an intense two hour workout on the court. He had never been so tired in his life, though in his point of view, intense training is a good thing. As it meant that they will get stronger.

Kobori was panting, sounding as if he is about to die. "I swear… Are Himiko and Tamaki _trying_ to kill us?" he grunted.

After witnessing just one practice session for the regulars, Takeuchi had all but left the regulars' training to the team managers, trusting them to do a good job, and thus allowing Takeuchi to focus on the non-regulars. Majority of the regulars would be graduating this year after all. He still needed to find good players to join the regulars next year.

"And speaking of Tamaki, where is she? And I don't see Kise anywhere either." Kasamatsu commented, quenching his thirst.

"Well, it is kind of Tamaki's job to be out." Moriyama commented. "She said something about scouting Seirin – the school coming for the practice match in a few days. And when Kise heard that, he insisted on going with her."

**XXXXXX**

"Oh? This is Seirin? New and pristine, just like I expected." A cheerful blonde dressed in a white shirt with a black hoodie over it commented. He had on dark jeans as well as a black choker with a cross hanging from it around his neck. And he looks in every way a model. "Is this the school that Tamacchi wanted to attend initially?" Kise Ryota grinned at the smaller girl next to him who is dressed in a light blue shirt that hugged her figure perfectly, with a white hoodie over it, and denim black shorts with a pair of dark blue and white basketball shoes. A black choker was also around her neck, with a silver cross pendant hanging from it.

The school building of Seirin High looks extremely new, even pristine and clean. And for a school that is just created a year ago, it's not surprising. Tamaki studied the school that she had initially wanted to attend in the first place until her cousin had resorted to emotional blackmail in order to get her to do what he wants.

"I'm just here for scouting purposes." Tamaki told her friend with a sigh. "You didn't have to come with me. Besides, if you're here with me, that will defeat the purpose!"

For lack of a better word, Kise Ryota kind of…stands out.

"That's why I dressed down, didn't I?" Kise grinned at his friend.

Tamaki didn't bother to say anything. Even if Kise dressed himself in a garbage bag, he will still look good, and still look like some model. The teal haired girl sighed and pulled up the hood over Kise's face, having to stand on tiptoes in order to read the blonde's height.

"I have no wish to be mobbed by your fangirls." She deadpanned, seeing Kise's enquiring look. "Let's go."

* * *

"Gather around, everyone!" Seirin High's student-coach, Aida Riko ordered, even as she stepped onto the court where her players were currently training.

As the basketball team of Seirin is just created a year ago, they have a very small number, as compared to the other teams from other schools. _A small team, but one with big dreams,_ Riko thought with a beam as she informed her team of their practice match against Kaijo High School in a few days.

If she thought that they'd be excited, she thought wrong. Hyuuga especially looked as if he is about to have a coronary.

"A practice game against _Kaijo High School?"_ Seirin High's basketball captain croaked, going pale in the face at the mere thought of Seirin going against one of the top schools in the region. He doesn't need Oha-Asa prediction to know that they're going to lose. Badly.

"That's right. They won't disappoint us." Riko said happily. And for the hundredth time, her players wondered if their coach had some sadistic streak in her, since she seems to like making her players suffer. "We'll put plenty of first years on the court."

"Disappoint us?" Koganei whined, unsure if Riko is joking or not. "They're way better than us."

"Are they really that good?" A curious Seirin freshman asked.

"They're a school of National level." Hyuuga told the freshmen. "They play in the Inter High every year."

Riko nodded at that. Kaijo High, while not having a reputation like that of the three kings of Tokyo, Rakuzan High, or even Touou High, is still a relatively strong school with a strong basketball team.

"And this year, Kaijo got their hands on _two_ members of the Generation of Miracles!" Riko told her team, much to their shock. Any hope that they have at beating Kaijo had just gone flying out of the window with that piece of information.

"What?"

"The Generation of Miracles?" A freshman croaked. "And _two _of them?"

Riko nodded. "One of them is Kise Ryota," she told them. "And the other is the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles!"

"T-The vice-captain?" Hyuuga croaked weakly. "Kaijo got their hands on the _vice-captain_ of the _Generation of Miracles?"_ He nearly screeched in horror.

Kagami only grinned with anticipation. "Who cares how many there are? Generation of Miracles or not, we'll beat every team that comes our way!" he declared.

"Geez, it's nice to hear just what you think of us, but shouldn't you get your priorities straight first?" A bored voice asked, and the entire team turned as one towards the entrance of the gym only to see two people who are clearly _not_ students in their school. One is a tall blonde that looks kind of like a model, and the other is a small teal haired girl who had just picked up a basketball that had rolled to her foot.

"Hello. Sorry for the interruption." The girl said softly.

The Seirin basketball team were silenced immediately as they recognised the two. After all, they've just been poring over the magazine that had featured the players of the Generation of Miracles that was just published last year.

"Wh-What are you both doing here?" Hyuuga spluttered. He was _not _expecting for two of their future opponents to turn up at their doorstep like this!

The blonde grinned like the cat that had just caught the canary as the two teammates made their way over to the Seirin basketball team. The two made a pair to the watching players – with one tall and the other small. "Well, when I heard that Tamacchi wanted to scout our next opponent, I decided to go with her." He chirped.

Tamaki looked annoyed – something that is obvious only to Kise. "You mean that you heard that I'm heading to Seirin, and decided to tag along. It's not my fault if Captain gets mad at you," she told the blonde who winced.

"Don't be like that, Tamacchi." Kise whined like a kid.

"What are you, a kid?" Tamaki muttered in exasperation.

Meanwhile, the rest of Seirin was staring at two of the members of the ultimate team in middle school basketball, and just how they're acting. They're one of the most powerful basketball players in the basketball circuit? Are you for real?

It is fortunate that neither Tamaki nor Kise could read minds, otherwise, they would be far from pleased with their thoughts. And either one of the two could tell the Seirin team that they're two of the more _normal_ ones among their middle school team who nearly all had some oddities about them.

Kise's eyes shot opened just then as a basketball came flying towards the direction of the Kaijo players. The blonde was quick to react by blocking the ball with his bare hand, catching it with relative ease.

When you have played with a team like the Generation of Miracles, and had played with a player like Kuroko Tamaki, it would be considered a piece of cake to catch fast balls and passes. It is a main requirement for the Teiko regulars at that time that one of the main requirements to even make it in as a regular is the ability to be able to handle fast shots and balls. Hence why out of the hundred plus members back in Teiko, there are only six players who have never lost their uniforms.

Riko gasped. "Kagami, you idiot!"

"Ow! What was that for?" Kise glared at the tall redhead who had thrown the ball. "Do you usually throw balls at the heads of visitors? And you almost hurt Tamacchi!"

"Sorry," said Kagami, not looking or sounding very sorry at all, a ferocious grin rather like that of a feral tiger on his face. "But don't tell me that you both came all this way just to scout us, or to greet us? Why don't one of you two play with me for a bit?"

"I don't think so." Tamaki cut in before Kise can put his foot in his mouth. "We have no intention to play a game against you before our practice match that is scheduled in a few days. We're just here to scout. Our work here is done anyway. We'll make our leave now. See you for the practice match."

She then turned to leave with Kise, but a shout from Kagami stopped her. "Are you scared to play against me?" he taunted Tamaki. "I guess the Generation of Miracles is nothing much after all. I just don't get why everyone is making such a fuss about you. And to think they have such a weak girl as one of their members."

The air turned cold immediately.

Hyuuga and Riko both paled at the implications that this could bring.

The captain and coach of Seirin's basketball team have heard of the insane strength of the Generation of Miracles when they were still in middle school. They knew just how powerful that they each are. There isn't a single school that could hope to beat them in the middle school basketball circuit. Every team that had dared to go against them got beaten soundly, with Teiko tripling their score easily. By the time that the Generation of Miracles were in their third year, there is not a single team out there that dared to go up against them.

Hyuuga admits that Kagami is strong, and he has the potential to grow even stronger. But as of now, he isn't a match for one of the Generation of Miracles, let alone _two_ of them! The Seirin captain had heard of the…strangeness of the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles. Unlike most basketball players, she never liked taking the spotlight in matches, preferring to take a backseat instead. But even so, underestimating her just because of that or her gender might just be the last thing that you'll ever do.

And while Kuroko Tamaki might be…different from her other former teammates, in the end, she is still a member of the ultimate basketball team, and she had strong pride. Having _Bakagami_ insult her and her skills like this, not even the impassive former vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles would take it lying down.

Kise looked furious. "What did you say?" he hissed.

"Enough, Kise-kun." Tamaki stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. "It's not worth it."

"But Tamacchi, he insulted you!" Kise whined. "I can't just take this lying down! Tamacchi is in no way weak!"

Tamaki glanced at the blonde and sighed inwardly. With just one look at him, she can tell instantly that Kise won't be happy if they just leave like this without at least teaching this redhead a lesson or two in manners. And that he really needs to get the misconception of size equals ability out of his head.

"Very well. But just one ball." Tamaki told Kise who grinned like Christmas had just came early.

Honestly, between Kise and Murasakibara, Tamaki often felt like a mother with two kids with the way that they acted sometimes. And it doesn't help matters that Tamaki is the only one who could control Kise, Murasakibara and even Aomine easier than anyone else. Akashi doesn't count since he uses _intimidation_ to control his players. There are times when Tamaki had wondered if her cousin had a few screws loose.

"That's fine!" Kise grinned, and he then threw the basketball that he's holding towards Kagami who caught it easily. "And I at least have to thank you for that display." He told the redhead, removing his hoodie and rolling up his sleeves.

"Unbelievable…" Riko sighed to herself at her player's antics.

"Well, this might be a chance for us to see what your team is capable of." Tamaki told Riko, with the teal haired girl currently holding Kise's hoodie in her arms. Riko stared at her with confusion visible in her eyes.

Kise had a dark smirk on his lips as he faced off against Kagami. "It's not like I particularly care what you think of me or Teiko," he told Kagami, dribbling the ball with his right hand. "But I can't ignore it once you start insulting Tamacchi or my former teammates. And I'll tell you this now. Among the Generation of Miracles, I'm the weakest. If you can't beat me, you can't hope to beat Tamacchi. She's stronger than me." Kise told Kagami, much to the redhead's shock.

Without warning, the blonde then took off past Kagami, with the redhead's eyes threatening to pop out of his head with just how fast that the blonde had been. Kagami could barely catch up to the blonde when Kise suddenly made a feint towards the left that Kagami fell for, and the blonde leapt up into the air, dunking the ball in with such force that it actually caused the goalpost to rattle.

Riko was shocked, along with the rest of Seirin. _'W-What power!'_ The brunette thought uneasily, glancing at Kise. _'And something tells me that that is not all that he's capable of. And if the other Generation of Miracles are stronger than him…' _She looked at Tamaki. _'Just how strong is she?'_

"How disappointing…" Kise sighed. "And here I thought that you'll be interesting at least. With all your big talk earlier, I thought that you might be good."

"Are you serious?" Izuki muttered. "Is this…what they are capable of? Kagami wasn't even able to stop him."

"This is…the Generation of Miracles?" One of the Seirin freshmen muttered. "This is unreal…"

Tamaki sighed as Kise approached her. "Have you had enough? Let's go."

Kise nodded with a bright grin, personality undergoing a 180 degree change even as he took back his hoodie from Tamaki. "Let's go! Can we stop for some ice creams along the way?"

His voice then trailed off as they left the gym.

"So…this is the Generation of Miracles." Hyuuga managed to find his voice. "I knew that they're strong, but I never expected…" He gulped. "We have to step up on our training if we hope to even stand a chance against Kaijo."

Riko grinned evilly. "Exactly what I was thinking, Hyuuga-kun," she said. "Everyone, your training will be _tripled_ from tomorrow onwards! I will work you all to the bone to get you ready for the match against Kaijo!" She ordered, and the entire team looked as if they were just told that the Grim Reaper is coming for them.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?"

**XXXXXX**

"What a disappointment." Kise sighed as they waited for the train to take them back to Kanagawa. Several love struck girls stared at him with hearts in their eyes, but as usual, Kise ignored them. "And that is the school that you were initially planning on joining?" He asked Tamaki who said nothing. The blonde didn't mind, since Tamaki often did that – ignoring him that is. "Hey Tamacchi." Tamaki glanced at him. "Why did you come with me to Kaijo? You could have gone to Shutoku with Midorimacchi or even Touou where Satsuki-cchi and Aominecchi both are. Why did you choose Kaijo?" He wanted to know.

"In the beginning, it was just to put Sei's mind at ease." Tamaki told Kise. "And out of all of them, you are the one that needed watching the most. Midorima-kun will be all right on his own, as are Murasakibara-kun and Sei. As for Aomine-kun, he has Satsuki watching over him, so I'm not too worried." She looked pained at the mere mention of that name. "But you…" She glanced at Kise. "You were there that day too. The day when Aomine-kun started changing. When he started drifting apart from the rest of us, and started playing basketball on his own."

"Tamacchi…" Kise looked upset.

"I will be honest with you. When Aomine-kun started changing, I had planned to leave the team." Tamaki told Kise, much to his shock. _"That_ was what Sei and I have argued about, that day."

Kise remembered that day as one that both Tamaki and Akashi had their first and biggest argument ever in the basketball clubroom. No one knew what the fight is about, but whatever it is had been resolved among the two cousins themselves, and Kise had assumed that it might just be a family affair.

"The team, and especially Aomine-kun had helped me through second year, especially after what has happened." Tamaki covered her left wrist with her right hand. "Sei helped me come up with a new style after that incident, and the team even helped me retain some aspects of my old style with my right hand. Aomine-kun especially. But when he changed and started playing a one-man basketball, I then realised that he doesn't need me anymore. And who knows when it had even begun, but I then realised…that I've been depending too much on him." Tamaki admitted sadly. "That's why I planned to leave."

"But why didn't you?" Kise wanted to know.

"Because Sei told me, and later on, I realised it myself. That there is one more person who needs me." Tamaki told Kise. "My job as your instructor isn't over yet, Kise-kun. I will make you strong, strong enough to beat Aomine-kun. Like what Sei had said back in third year about my new style, I'm a shadow. And the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. Like how I'd made Aomine-kun and Teiko the number one in Japan, this time, I will make you and Kaijo the best in Japan."

* * *

_A/N: The chapters for Silent Light won't be as long as that of Princess of Miracles, unfortunately. I will try to stick closely to canon for as much as I can, but as Kaijo don't appear much in canon, I have to come up with several original teams and scenes for their matches. Also, do you want Seiho to play a practice match against Kaijo? Because Seiho isn't based in Kanagawa, there is no way that they'll ever get to face each other unless they reach the final league in the Inter High. Just imagine Kise's reaction to Tsugawa should that happen!_

_As for fluff between Kasamatsu and Tamaki, yes, it's coming! Don't rush me! I have a few ideas how to create fluff and romance between the two, but I'm open for suggestions for that. So suggestions, people?_

_And there might be some hints of what look like Kagami or Seirin bashing in this chapter, but I do not mean anything by it. I just do think that Kagami needs to get off his high pedestal now and then. _

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me motivation to update!_


	3. Because They Changed

_Basketball matches:_ Like I said before, I'm not shifting any schools from Tokyo to the Kanagawa district where Kaijo is. If you try reading it, you'll only get yourselves confused. And even _I'll_ get confused! Thus, I'm probably creating a few original schools.

_Tamaki and Kasamatsu:_ Sorry, like Princess of Miracles, I'm taking their relationship slow. I mean, with their personalities, do you seriously think that they are the types to admit that they are falling for the other? You'll see what I have planned for the rest of them. Fluff won't actually happen until after the Seirin versus Kaijo match. Well, it really depends on how I take this story.

_Seiho and Shutoku: _Right, so I've decided on their practice matches. One practice match with Seiho coming right up after the Inter High preliminaries (for both Tokyo and Kanagawa districts). This will be after Seirin's match with Seiho. As for Shutoku, I'm thinking of maybe Kaijo running into them as they go to the beach for training or something.

**Pairings: **Kasamatsu/Tamaki. One sided Aomine/Tamaki

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Three: Because They Changed**

_The regulars of the basketball club of Teiko Middle School were all strong players without a doubt. And while the Generation of Miracles might be teammates, and would trust each other's backs in a match, apart from a few of them, they wouldn't exactly call themselves 'friends'. Apart from the time in second year with Haizaki Shougo, there is not a single time when any of the Generation of Miracles could recall a time when any of them have ever raised a fist against their own teammate. _

_Akashi would kill them._

_But now…_

_The Generation of Miracles have all practically dog piled Aomine and Kise both, trying to separate them from each other. Midorima had grabbed Kise from behind, and was pulling him back. The blonde model had a furious look on his face as he glared at Aomine with a look that is one of murder. Murasakibara was pulling Aomine away with little to no difficulty at all, whilst Tamaki had grabbed Aomine's hand by the wrist, preventing him from punching Kise._

_It is a rare occurrence to see the Generation of Miracles actually fighting amongst themselves, especially more so if it is Kise, since he practically hero worshipped Aomine. The last and only time when anyone could remember the Generation of Miracles actually raising a hand against one of their own is during the time with Haizaki. And that is only because Haizaki is actually suicidal enough to lay a hand on their captain's cousin._

"_Calm down, Kise." Midorima told the angry blonde sternly._

"_Both of you, calm down." Akashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Just what had happened in the locker room between his ace and the copycat during the short interval when he and his cousin were talking—more like arguing? _

_And as usual, it's the same old argument about the teal haired girl's choice of high school. Tamaki generally tends to listen to Akashi. And out of everyone in the team, she is the only one whom he can't control. And Tamaki had literally turned into a 'human blizzard' of late, especially after her fallout with her old partner a couple of months back. If it weren't for Akashi trying literally every trick in the book to get his cousin to stay on, the teal haired girl would probably have already long left the team._

_Never had Akashi felt angry enough to want to strike a member of his team before. The redhead might be sadistic, and he might be considered cruel at times by even members of his own team, but never had Akashi ever laid a hand on a member of his own team. That is the one absolute rule that anyone who wishes to still remains in Teiko must obey, especially after the whole incident with Haizaki._

"_You take back what you said!" Kise looked furious, and he was trying to wriggle out of Midorima's grasp to lunge at Aomine, but Midorima held firm. "In the first place, it was your fault!"_

"_What did you say—"_

"_ENOUGH!" Tamaki lost her temper; a first for the usually calm and mild tempered girl. She had always been the rational one in the team, and while the basketball club members feared and respected Akashi, it is always Tamaki whom they always go to. _

_The locker room was silenced immediately as the boys stared in shock at an angry looking Tamaki. Midorima actually released his hold on Kise. The teal haired girl still had a grip on Aomine's wrist, but not actually looking at him. _

_Ever since their fallout a couple of months back, the teal haired girl never even looked at him or even acknowledge his presence if she could help it. He might as well be a ghost for all the attention that she showed him. And as always, Aomine Daiki is too much of an idiot to swallow his pride and apologise to Tamaki. It is fortunate that they have no more official matches to play in, otherwise, those matches would be a total disaster, with just how…disoriented that the Generation of Miracles have been, and **pissed** above anything else with Aomine._

"_T-Tamacchi?" Kise looked and sounded scared of his former instructor for a moment. This is the first time that he had seen and heard Tamaki so angry before after all._

"_I don't know what is going on here between both of you, but I'm not about to have the regulars almost at each other's throats like this!" Tamaki said firmly, looking from Aomine to Kise and back again. "No one is going to move from here until you both admit that you're in the wrong and apologise!"_

_Aomine scowled. "Like hell I will!" he snapped. "In the first place—"_

_Tamaki tightened her grip on Aomine's wrist, her eyes like cold pieces of steel in her head as she glared at Aomine. "Do you seriously want to make me angry?" she asked, and Kise gulped nervously. He had never heard Tamaki like this before. If this is her when she's getting angry, then he'll hate to hear her voice when she's really pissed. "It takes two to make a fight. Both of you apologise!"_

"_I-I'm sorry, Aominecchi." Kise squeaked. _

_It's more for the sake of not having Tamaki mad at him than being actually sorry for attempting to strike Aomine when he said something about not understanding why Tamaki is literally pretending that he doesn't exist for the past three months. But Tamaki doesn't need to know that._

"_And you, Aomine-kun?" Tamaki asked, turning her attention back to her old partner. "Apologise to Kise-kun."_

"_Like hell I will! I don't have to listen to you, Tamaki!" Aomine snapped. "Now let go of me!" He jerked his hand out of Tamaki's grasp, and accidentally shoved Tamaki with force, forgetting just how small and frail that she is, compared to the rest of them._

_Surprised at the sudden movement, Tamaki lost her balance as she stumbled backwards, shoving out with her left hand on instinct to regain her balance…_

_CRASH!_

_Midorima who was the nearest to Tamaki caught the teal haired girl immediately before she could go down, with the small girl biting back a cry of pain as she cradled her left wrist._

"_Tamaki—"_

**XXXXXX**

'_I wonder… If this team will be different?'_ Tamaki wondered to herself in the basketball clubroom, with the only lights visible in the room being the lights from the television screen that she is currently sitting in front of, the remote controller currently held in her right hand.

It is near late evening, and the rest of the team have long left the school, especially since training had just ended two hours ago. While on paper, the basketball team trains three times a week, most of the time, the basketball court was used nearly all five days of the week, sometimes even all seven days of the week – usually by the regulars.

Tamaki rewind the tape and replayed the video – with it being a tape of Seirin's team from the previous year's Inter High. She knew that the team will be different now, especially with that redhead dimwit called Kagami or something whom she had seen when she and Kise both have gone to Seirin, but still, basketball don't revolve around just one player.

'_I wonder…'_ Tamaki clenched her right hand into a fist slowly. _'If Kaijo will be different?'_

The door opened just then, and Kasamatsu walked in, dressed in his school uniform, only without the jacket. The Kaijo captain jumped slightly as he suddenly realised that Tamaki is still in the clubroom. "Oh. It's you, Tamaki. I thought that you'd already left." The Kaijo captain remarked. "What are you doing?" He looked curious.

"Himiko managed to get a tape of last year's Inter High matches." Tamaki answered even as Kasamatsu approached her. "Just thought that I should see what Seirin is capable of."

"Hmm." Kasamatsu frowned. "Well, the coach thought that that should be nothing that we should worry about, but I don't know…" He shrugged. "Matches are always unpredictable." He watched as Tamaki turned the television off and stood up. "Are you going now?" The teal haired girl nodded. "I've been meaning to ask you for some time now. While Kaijo is a good school, we aren't that Nationally renowned. Why didn't you go to some big name sports school? I've seen your grades. You're actually good enough to get accepted into some of the country's best sports schools. So why did you come to Kaijo? Even if it is the coach who had invited you. Kise, I can understand. But why did you follow him to Kaijo? And the ultimate team in middle school basketball, the Generation of Miracles. Why did such an ultimate team decide to split up after middle school? What…happened during middle school?"

The Kaijo captain had actually been curious about this for awhile now.

Like everyone in the high school basketball circuit, Kasamatsu had wondered why an ultimate team like the Generation of Miracles had decided to split up after middle school. While he won't deny that he is relieved that he won't face a monster team like them, and even managed to get two members of that team into his own team, he had been curious why Kise and Tamaki even agreed to head to Kaijo. While a good school reputed for good basketball players, they aren't that Nationally renowned. And for someone with Tamaki's skills, especially with her reputation, Kasamatsu is sure that there are lots of schools out there that would kill to have Tamaki in their team. So just why did she chose to head to Kaijo with Kise?

Tamaki said nothing as she lifted her bag with her right hand, slinging it across her chest, and she turned to face Kasamatsu, not betraying anything on her face. "Let's lock up the clubroom," she said. "We'll talk on the way."

* * *

The streets of Kanagawa were crowded with people, along with cars and even motors on the road. Office workers were all heading home after a hard day of work, along with students from the nearby middle schools and high schools.

Kasamatsu and Tamaki both walked along the streets in silence, each clutching onto a vanilla milkshake, sipping from the straw. "I was in third year when your team debuted." Kasamatsu said, glancing at Tamaki out of the corner of his eye. "The Teiko basketball team. That year was total slaughter for every single team that ended up as your opponent. It was the talk of the middle school basketball circuit that year. A no-name school ended up as the dark horse, and all the players were all freshmen. The year after that, I heard that every single team that had ever played against Teiko ended up losing by a large margin. By the time that third year rolled about, there isn't a single team that dared to go against Teiko, or even hope to win. Best that they could hope for was a runner up. I know that the high school basketball circuit were all dreading the day when they matched the ultimate team in high school. That's why everyone was surprised when the ultimate team – the Generation of Miracles, all decided to split in high school. Why did such an ultimate team decide to split up?"

Tamaki was silent for a long time. "Well, there are quite a number of reasons," she said at last. "It is true; we became strong. We left a trail of enemies in our wake. By the time third year rolled about, there isn't a single team that could hope to beat us. No school is suicidal enough to face us in a match, practice match or not. I was there when we first started out until we became legends. And it's like you said, sempai. We have grown _too_ strong. There isn't any challenge for the team anymore. That's why they split up. One reason is to prevent any team from dominating the basketball circuit like how Teiko did. Another reason is so that we could challenge each other."

"Ah." Kasamatsu sighed.

He had suspected _this_ to be one of the reasons. Even his coach had said something like this when he had came back all giddy after recruiting Kise into the team. That the Generation of Miracles had split up because they have grown _too_ strong and could not find any challenge any longer, and they have decided that the only ones who could beat them are fellow members of the Generation of Miracles.

There was silence between them once more, and when Kasamatsu is about to open his mouth to ask a question, Tamaki spoke once more, sounding rather sad as she did so. By this time, Kasamatsu is able to read her moods by now, judging by the amount of time that he and the regulars have spent hanging around the two freshmen at every lunch hour and whenever they've finished basketball practice.

"They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself," said Tamaki, and Kasamatsu raised a curious eyebrow. The teal haired girl managed a small rare smile. "Just something that my cousin told me once." She said absently, remembering when her cousin had told her that after she had cried in his embrace in Teiko's locker room, asking him why is it that Aomine had changed, and why is it that he didn't need her anymore.

"_It wasn't your fault." Akashi said soothingly, holding his cousin as she cried in his embrace, his strong arms wrapped around her protectively. He had often done that when they were kids after all, since they were often left in each other's company, as both sets of parents were always working. Akashi had held Tamaki like this nearly a year ago when her parents have died, and Tamaki started to develop a fear for thunder. "None of it is."_

"_Then why did he change?"_

_Akashi was silent. He grew angry with the ace of his team for upsetting his cousin like this. Didn't that idiot realise just how much their teamwork and friendship had meant to her especially after she had crippled her left hand at the Winter Cup last year?_

_**Everyone** in the team was furious with Aomine, even the usually nonchalant Murasakibara who usually cares for nothing but his sweets and Akashi. Even Kise who usually tends to hero worship Aomine to the point of annoyance had grown rather annoyed and irritated with the tanned boy of late._

"_Changes happen as time passes," said Akashi. "That applies to people and all things living. Time changes things, Tama, but you have to change them yourself. Daiki's change is not your fault, nor has it anything to do with you or anyone else."_

"The Generation of the Miracles might be legends now, but we started out like any ordinary basketball player when we first started playing." Tamaki continued. "Well, we did go through quite a bit in freshman year though." She added, face darkening when she recalled just what _did_ happen during freshman year with the old basketball team, and the things that they have to do in order to build a new varsity team. "We played because we love that sport. Aomine-kun was the first one among us to start evolving during second year, and he became _too_ strong. The others followed after that. And we grew strong…became _too_ strong, in fact. We left quite a line of crushed teams in our wake, and gained enemies with that. We were…unbeatable." She sounded sad.

"Okay…" said Kasamatsu slowly, still not getting the point of it. "So the Generation of Miracles grew wrong. So what?"

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. "There's nothing wrong with growing strong. The problem here is that they grew _too_ strong. During our second year, there were quite a few teams that actually gave up halfway during a match just because we were well ahead of them by at least fifty points. It probably only added onto Aomine-kun's sadness, and it changed him. Changed his view on basketball. And slowly… He grew to hate the sport. He loves basketball more than any of us, and yet he ended up hating it. There is once upon a time when I had thought that he would never hate basketball. But he did. The team changed in third year. We split apart."

Tamaki sounded sad. She recalled the number of conflicts in the basketball team then, and all started with a certain tanned player. One of the reasons behind their split is that Akashi had hoped that if one of them manages to beat Aomine in a match someday, he would become the old Aomine whom they knew once more.

"Even if I explain it to you, you won't understand." Tamaki smiled sadly at Kasamatsu, almost like she had just read his mind. "It is something that you'll understand only if you were there too. But none of us will talk about it now. It is a part of our history at Teiko that we would rather keep hidden. Not even Kise-kun will say anything about it. It is the problem of the Generation of Miracles, and it shall stay within our circle. But yes. _He_ changed." Her voice shook. "He started hating basketball, something that I didn't even think possible for him. I had once hated basketball too." Kasamatsu looked surprised. Tamaki had been one of the more passionate players of the team. She practically _breathes_ for basketball. Hearing her say that she hated it is simply… "It was after an incident in second year." She smiled sadly. "He got me back into basketball again…after I thought that I would never play basketball again. Hating something that you truly loved…it is a painful feeling. Probably, he both loved and hated the sport. And to both love and hate something at the same time… It is a painful feeling." She whispered.

**XXXXXX**

'_What does she means by that?'_ Kasamatsu was wondering the next day during lunchtime when the regulars of the basketball team were gathered on the rooftop to eat as usual. _'The Generation of Miracles… What had happened with them?'_

Suzuki Himiko, their assistant team manager and Tamaki's _only_ female friend in school was with them as usual, ignoring Moriyama's fruitless attempts to flirt with her. Like Tamaki, the girl is petite and slim, with raven black hair that fell a little past her shoulders, with hazel brown eyes. And much like Tamaki, she is about the only girl in school that is practically immune to Kise's charms, much to the team's amusement, as the blonde had tried countless times to charm Himiko only to fail miserably.

Right now however, the entire team was talking about the upcoming practice match with Seirin High that is scheduled in two days. Himiko, while not as good at analyzing and observation like Tamaki, is an expert in data collection. And what she could gather about Seirin in just three days is enough to shock the team.

"Kiyoshi Teppei?" Kise frowned, never having heard that name before.

"Yeah. 'Iron Heart', Kiyoshi Teppei." Tamaki spoke up, having heard of this guy from Satsuki once during middle school. And that is only because they have played him in middle school during their second year. Tamaki didn't really remember the guy, since the one marking him at that time had been a certain giant purple haired center. "He had been out of action for nearly an entire year, since his knee was injured during the Inter High tournament last year. But it seems like he's back now." She sipped on her milkshake.

"And most probably, he's going to be one of Seirin's key players." Himiko told the basketball team, seeing as how Tamaki doesn't seem to want to elaborate more on the issue. The teal haired girl is never one for words in the first place. "He's one of the Crownless Generals – equal in ability to the Generation of Miracles. The five geniuses who were dissolved by the shadows of the Generation of Miracles."

"Yeah. I think I've heard something about that." Kobori said slowly. "I do believe that this Kiyoshi Teppei is one of them, and he attends Seirin. Hanamiya Makoto attends Kirisaki Daichi." No one noticed the scowl on Kise's face at the mention of that name. "And as for the remaining three…"

"They are players of the top basketball team in the region," said Kasamatsu darkly. "The remaining three Crownless Generals all attends Rakuzan High!"

Kise and Tamaki exchanged quick looks.

They knew the power of the Crownless Generals better than anyone else, since they are the first players to ever give them trouble when they've played against them in middle school. Those five are the first ever basketball players to force the Generation of Miracles to go all out against them. But unlike the Generation of Miracles, the five players who were crowned the Crownless Generals do not play in the same team.

And if the remaining three players were in Rakuzan High with _Akashi,_ the _captain_ of the _Generation of Miracles,_ then they definitely need to step up their training. Akashi alone is already terrifying enough. Imagine four players of his calibre in the same team. It'll be like playing another team version of the Generation of Miracles.

Tamaki sighed. "We need to step up our training," she muttered.

Kasamatsu chuckled darkly. "Ain't that the truth?"

**XXXXXX**

"Afternoon." Suzuki Himiko greeted the Kaijo team on the day of the Seirin High versus Kaijo High match, with Tamaki walking in next to her, both girls still in their school uniforms.

Kise was behind them, whining pitifully to himself as he grabbed his blonde locks, nursing the nice bump on his head that Himiko had given him not even ten minutes earlier when the dark haired girl had finally decided that she had enough of Kise's flirting, and decided to teach him a lesson.

School had just let out for the day, and the three freshmen have headed straight to the gym to get ready for the match. It had taken Tamaki five minutes to pry Kise away from his adoring fans, and only a fierce glare from Himiko had stopped the girls in their class from saying or doing anything to Tamaki. They have learned the hard way that if they so much as touch Tamaki, they will face Himiko's wrath. And that is not including the regulars of the basketball team.

The second years and third years finished class sooner than the freshmen, and thus, the other regulars were already warming up on the court, with their coach talking to Kasamatsu. Tamaki was surprised to see that a barrier had been set up in the middle of the court, with several of the non-regulars playing a mock match on one half of the court. The other half was currently occupied by the regulars that would be playing in the Seirin versus Kaijo match.

Takeuchi turned around as the three freshmen entered, with Kise heading to the changing room to change into his basketball clothes. "Oh. Tamaki. Himiko. You're both here." The coach nodded to the two managers as they emerged onto the court. "We're getting ready for the match against Seirin. They'll probably be here in awhile."

"Coach, what is this?" Himiko enquired, gesturing towards the half-court.

"Oh, that? This won't be much of a game anyway, so I'm having the non-regulars practice as usual today so that they don't miss out on practice time," said Takeuchi dismissingly. "It'll be self training for them today though." He then turned away to speak to Kobori.

"Oh dear." Tamaki sighed, scratching the back of her head, even as Kasamatsu and Himiko both looked bemused at their coach's comment. "I doubt that the Seirin team will be happy to hear that." She commented.

**XXXXXX**

"Must you follow me _everywhere_ that I go?" Tamaki sounded annoyed, but her face is set in its usual impassive mask. "You and Himiko both follow me _everywhere _that I go in school. What am I, some helpless baby?"

Kise and Tamaki were currently walking across the grounds of Kaijo High that the authorities had the guts to call a school. Kise was already dressed in his usual training clothes that consisted of a plain black sleeveless vest and dark orange shorts, with his outfit showing off his toned biceps, honed by harsh training.

Tamaki was already wearing her Kaijo uniform, though unlike the boys in the team, she wore a white spaghetti strap shirt beneath the uniform so as to not _ahem,_ give the boys in her team and their opponents a _free show._ Tamaki also had a white hoodie worn over it, with the hoodie currently zipped up to mid chest level, her teal hair currently tied up in a ponytail like how she always did during every match and practice session.

Takeuchi had actually told Tamaki to go and get the Seirin team to the gym, since Kaijo _is_ huge, and they actually have _three gyms_ in the school alone. And for a sports oriented school like Kaijo, that is nothing much.

"Well, when you picked Kaijo High to attend, Akashi-cchi told me that if you should so much as suffer one scratch, he'd be coming after me." Kise told Tamaki who sighed. Why is she not surprised? "And besides, it'll be interesting to see Seirin again."

"Won't you see them later during the match?" Tamaki asked bluntly, but Kise was not listening at this point, as he saw the said team all dressed in their white, red and black team jackets walking through the school, awe struck looks on their faces as they walked past the numerous sports facilities that Kaijo had.

"Hey!"

The Seirin team was surprised to see an excited Kise Ryota running towards them, waving happily. The entire team blinked as one. _What?_

"Kise!"

"This place is big, so we thought that we'd come and get you." Kise explained cheerfully, answering the unasked question.

"Thanks!" Riko beamed. "And 'we'?" She enquired, noting Kise's usage of plural.

Kise winced just then as he was whacked in the side by a dark blue clipboard that one Kuroko Tamaki is currently holding. The teal haired girl seemed annoyed at her companion's antics. Honestly, he is just like a little puppy! Tamaki is starting to think that it might be a good thing that she had attended Kaijo alongside Kise, since the team might have quite a headache dealing with this blonde five-year-old-in-a-sixteen-year-old's body.

"Don't run ahead, Kise-kun." Tamaki reprimanded, and Kise wilted. Honestly, if he had ears and a tail like a dog, the teal haired girl is sure that it would have drooped as well.

"Sorry." Kise whined.

The Seirin team stared at the pair with weird looks. Was this really how the Generation of Miracles was? The group of basketball geniuses that fellow basketball players all over the nation feared to even stand in the same court as them seemed to have lost quite a few cogs from their brains.

Tamaki huffed before turning towards the Seirin team. "Sorry, but our coach sent us to get you to the gym," she told the Seirin team. "Let's have a good match today." The glint in the normally impassive teal haired girl's eyes told the Seirin team that she's not going to go easy on them today.

Kagami grinned, his blood boiling at having the chance to face these two _monsters_ in a match. He couldn't wait for the match to begin. "Hell yeah! We'll crush you!" he proclaimed, smacking a fist into his other hand.

Tamaki only looked amused and Kise looked as if he is trying hard not to laugh or burst a gut. "We'll see," was all Tamaki said.

Kise on the other hand only smirked deviously. "Let's see if you can live up to your words," he said. "It's not like I particularly care about being called the Generation of Miracles, but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge. I'm not mature enough to let it slide." He told Kagami, the smirk on his face darkening. "Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have."

* * *

The sounds of excited shouts and basketball shoes squeaking on the polished floors of the basketball court could be heard as the Seirin team, being lead by two of Kaijo's regulars approached the first gymnasium of Kaijo High.

Kaijo High had three gymnasiums, with the basketball team usually using the first gymnasium for training and things like that. Tamaki who had been consulting her clipboard for something or other looked up as they arrived at the doors of the gymnasium, and she entered, being followed by the rest of the group.

The Kaijo regulars seemed to have finished with their warm ups, as they were all gathered on their own half of the court where the practice match will be held, talking amongst themselves. Takeuchi was currently speaking with Himiko, who unlike Tamaki, was still in her school uniform, with a red clipboard tucked beneath one arm, a purple whistle around her neck.

"We're…playing on half a court?" Riko asked in confusion, turning towards the two Kaijo players for an explanation. "The other half is being used for practice?"

"Yeah, about that, sorry." Tamaki sighed. Seriously, what the hell is Takeuchi thinking? Just what is the point in pissing off your opponents being a match?

"What?"

Tamaki never got a chance to explain things, as Takeuchi noticed the Seirin team's arrival just then, and turned around from where he had been speaking to Himiko to greet the Seirin team. "You're here. Welcome." The Kaijo coach greeted them. "I'm the coach, Takeuchi." He then looked confused as he looked at the Seirin team. "By the way, which one of you is the coach?" He enquired.

"That would be me." Riko said, stepping forward.

"Huh? You?" Takeuchi spluttered. "You're not the manager?"

Riko frowned at this. "I'm the coach, Aida Riko. We look forward to playing with you today." She gave a polite bow. "By the way, what is this?" She gave a pointed look at the half-court that the regulars of Kaijo were standing on, all looking at Seirin with interest.

"Exactly what it looks like." Takeuchi stated. "We've only made simple arrangements for today's game."

"Arrangements?" Riko asked, trying to control her rising anger.

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out. We're making the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time." Takeuchi continued, apparently missing the looks of outrage being reflected on the faces of the Seirin players. Behind him, Himiko looked apologetic. "Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope that you won't let us triple your score."

Takeuchi then walked away.

"Oh dear…" Tamaki muttered to Himiko as the two walked back to their team, leaving a very pissed off Seirin team behind. Oh, it is _on. _"If you ask me, I think that the coach had gotten a little _too_ over confident about Kaijo's prowess with mine and Kise-kun's additions this year." She sighed.

Himiko laughed. "Well, isn't it good in a way? They'll be giving their all from the start," she smiled.

"Kise, what are you doing? Why have you changed?" Takeuchi asked his team's ace. Kise had changed into his Kaijo uniform, looking very excited to play in a match after who knows how long. The Inter High tournament won't be for another month after all. "You and Tamaki both won't be playing."

"Eh? Why?" Kise whined.

"You both are way out of their leagues." Takeuchi explained. "If you both played as well, it won't be a fair match."

Tamaki sighed. _'Is he seriously __**trying**__ to make them angry?' _she wondered, glancing at the Seirin team who all looked fairly put out, and extremely pissed off, especially that tall redhead in their midst.

"Tamaki." Kasamatsu sighed.

"I know." Tamaki consulted the clipboard in her hand. "Kasamatsu-sempai, Moriyama-sempai, Hayakawa-sempai, Kobori-sempai, and…" Himiko handed Tamaki her clipboard wordlessly, and Tamaki flipped over several pieces of paper before finding the paper on which was listed the stats, strengths and skills of the first through third string players, all written in Himiko's neat handwriting. "First String Reserve, Hanade-kun." She announced, and the said reserve player almost jumped as his name was announced. "You will be playing."

While Takeuchi is the official coach for Kaijo, Tamaki is the training manager for the first string regulars. In other words, she's the one responsible for their training, and is overall in charge of their matches as well. And from what Tamaki had heard from their seniors, that had been Kaijo's style all along. While Tamaki is the training manager for the first string regulars, Himiko assisted Takeuchi with the players from the other strings.

"Sorry!" Kise apologized to the Seirin team even as Takeuchi ordered him to bring the Seirin team to the changing room. "But if you can give the team a real beating, then the coach will probably put me or both of us in." He told Seirin in a whisper. "Besides…" His eyes darkened, and a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "If you can't force the coach to put us both in, then you shouldn't go about saying that you want to defeat us."

**XXXXXX**

"Our goal!" Himiko grumbled, seeing the broken rim of the goal in the redhead's hands.

"Now, doesn't this seem just like déjà vu?" Tamaki gave a pointed look at Kise who chuckled sheepishly. All three freshmen are currently on the bench with the coach, with a few of the other first string reserve players standing behind them.

Less than three minutes into the first quarter, the referee was already forced to call for time out because of Seirin Number 10, a certain Kagami Taiga, who had destroyed their goal with just a mere dunk. The Kaijo players were all looking on in shock, as the redhead was examining the size of the hoop that is easily three times larger than that of his own head.

"But that Number 10 is better than expected." Himiko commented. "He's definitely a power player. And Seirin had definitely improved, as compared to the videos that we'd seen of their performance in last year's Inter High tournament."

"Number 7, Kiyoshi Teppei." Tamaki murmured, glancing at said player. "As expected, Seirin did indeed put him in. And the team's play seems to be revolving around him and Kagami."

"But that Kiyoshi is Seirin's ace, isn't he?" Kise asked, recalling what Kasamatsu had mentioned before. "Most team plays generally revolve around the team's ace." He pointed out, recalling their Teiko days when their game play generally revolves around Tamaki and Aomine.

"No." Tamaki shook her head, much to their surprise. The teal haired girl studied Numbers 7 and 10 of Seirin carefully. "I think that Seirin has _two_ aces!" She told him, much to their shock and surprise. "That's why they worked together so much, and why their team play revolves around the both of them."

Meanwhile, Seirin's coach was bowing repeatedly to a pissed off Takeuchi, also apologizing fervently at the same time.

"I'm so sorry!" The brunette apologized, with the girl pushing Kagami's head down in a bow. "And since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?"

* * *

Kise laughed his ass off as the non-regulars of Kaijo cleaned up the court, with the barrier being lifted at the same time to prepare for a full court match. The goals were also getting lowered. Takeuchi was clearly not happy with Seirin for damaging their property, and had finally placed Kise in, still putting Tamaki on reserve – something that Seirin wasn't happy about.

"Now that's what I call a beating." Kise finally managed to stop himself laughing long enough to tell Seirin. "I've never seen the coach like that before."

Kagami growled, clearly still not happy that Kaijo's coach had underestimated them to this level at the beginning, and he clearly still is, seeing as how he'd placed the Number 2 player of middle school basketball on reserve. "You should tell him that that's what he gets for underestimating us!"

"Kise-kun, we're having a quick strategic meeting." Tamaki told her blonde friend, approaching him on the court. The blonde nodded. The teal haired girl then studied the broken goal in a corner before turning back towards Kagami. "I do hope that you realise that you're paying for a replacement hoop?" She enquired, before heading back to their team's bench with Kise.

Kagami looks as if someone had just told him that the Grim Reaper is coming for him. "E-Eh? How much does it costs?" he wailed.

* * *

"Damn, they sure gave us quite a greeting, didn't they?" Kasamatsu was not amused. "And that Number 10, Kagami, was it? Is he really a freshman? Quite a greeting that they've given us. If so, then it'll be rude to not return them the favour."

"Tamaki, you've gathered the information, right?" Takeuchi asked the teal haired girl who nodded.

"Of course," she said. "Their team play revolves around Numbers 10 and 7, who if I'm not mistaken, are the _two_ aces of the team. Number 10 is Power Forward most probably, mostly relying on dunks and power skills. Number 7 might be a problem as well. He hasn't shown much of his skills yet, but from past videos, he's probably going to be a problem."

"So any plans?" Kasamatsu asked.

Tamaki nodded. "Kise-kun, you're marking Number 10." The blonde grinned and nodded. "Kasamatsu-sempai and Moriyama-sempai, you're both on offense. Kobori-sempai and Hayakawa-sempai, you're both on defense." The four nodded. "Force Number 4 outside the three pointer line to reduce their scoring opportunities."

"Their captain?" Moriyama frowned, and Tamaki nodded. "So he's a three pointer specialist? I'm amazed that you're able to see that, Tamaki-chan." He grinned.

"Okay. No flirting on the court, Moriyama." Kasamatsu cut in, coming to Tamaki's rescue, much to the teal haired girl's relief, as her Moriyama-sempai-is-going-to-start-flirting-with-her senses are tingling. "We got a game to play. Let's go!"

"It's too bad that you won't get to play though, Tamaki." Himiko told her friend even as the players took their positions on the court. "I would have liked to see you play."

"No, I'm putting Tamaki in during the fourth quarter." Takeuchi told a surprised Himiko. "Kise and Tamaki's coordination play hasn't been tested out in a real match yet. Thus, I want them to test it out during the practice game with Seirin."

Himiko giggled. "Did Seirin destroying our goal really make you this mad, Coach?" she enquired, and Takeuchi twitched.

**XXXXXX**

The end of the third quarter has a game count of 75-68, with Kaijo still in the lead.

While nearly a seven point difference, for a no-name school like Seirin who is a particularly new team, and thus, had no accomplishments to speak of, having fared this well against a Nationally renowned school like Kaijo is impressive to say the least.

"All right, we're cutting it real close here." Takeuchi told his regulars. "Kobori, I'm pulling you out. Tamaki, you're in."

Tamaki nodded, not betraying anything on her face at all. Kise grinned. "At last! I can play with Tamacchi again!" he beamed.

"At the very least, please pay attention to the ball." Tamaki told Kise. She then turned towards Himiko. "You know what to do, right?" Himiko smiled and nodded. "Then I'm leaving it to you." She unzipped her hoodie and shrugged it off.

The whistle went just then, signaling the end of the time out.

"All right, this is the last quarter!" Kasamatsu told his team. "Let's go all out!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Whisperings broke out all over the court, mainly from the spectators watching the match, as Kuroko Tamaki stepped out onto the court, fixing the black wristbands around her wrists, standing next to Kise. Compared to the blonde's tall stature, the teal haired girl is _tiny_ compared to him.

Kagami grinned at seeing the Number 2 player in middle school basketball on the court at last. "So you're finally out at last," he commented. "Now I shall finally see just how good that the Generation of Miracles are."

Kise and Tamaki exchanged looks. The blonde looked as if he is about to burst a gut laughing, his lips twitching, his shoulders shaking with uncontrollable laughter. Is this guy suicidal? No one, and he meant _no one,_ had been able to best Tamaki one-on-one before, unless your name is Aomine Daiki. Akashi probably could, but as no one had seen the two cousins play against each other before, they don't know for sure. Kuroko Tamaki is the Number 2 player in middle school basketball for a reason, and also the vice captain of the Generation of Miracles.

"It's not like I particularly care about being called as one of the Generation of Miracles." Tamaki said. "And to begin with, we didn't call ourselves that. It is true that I'm a support type, a shadow. But shadows can be pretty terrifying too. Kagami-kun, are you afraid of the dark?" Tamaki enquired, and Kagami blinked in confusion. "Self arrogant guys like you are one of those types of people that pisses me off the most." She narrowed her eyes at Kagami. Ever since the first time when she'd first met him, this particular redhead had already rubbed her up the wrong way. Maybe because the redhead reminds her of _him._ "But I hate losing even more. Let's play." She declared.

* * *

_A/N: Whew! I'm finally done with this chapter! Internship is a pain in the ass, let me tell you, since it can easily eat into my updating time. Anyway, I hope that this chapter isn't too rushed or anything, since I'm currently doing this at work. And something must be wrong with me! Not even a month after I've written this story, I got an idea for a Tamaki going to Touou fic!_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration for updates!_


	4. You Can't Beat Me

_Kaijo versus Seirin:_ Why do I suddenly feel like many people do not like Seirin all of a sudden here? Well, you'll have to see what happens to the outcome of the match, don't you?

_Aomine:_ Well, he'll be put through the grinder for quite a few chapters, but don't worry, I'm not going to bash him. He's still one of favourite characters, and apart for this story, most of my upcoming KnB stories are going to be pairings with Aomine.

**Pairings: **Kasamatsu/Tamaki. One sided Aomine/Tamaki

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Four: You Can't Beat Me**

From Seirin's bench, Aida Riko gulped nervously as she saw Kuroko Tamaki being subbed out in place of Kobori Hiroshi. The small teal haired girl was _tiny_ and _short_ for a basketball player, but Riko isn't stupid enough to doubt her own ability on the court just because of her size and gender, like so many people.

This girl had been the vice captain of the Generation of Miracles after all, and the Number 2 player in the middle school basketball circuit. There is not a single basketball player who hadn't heard of Kuroko Tamaki by the time that the Generation of Miracles were in their second year.

Even Riko had heard of the rumours circulating around that legendary team. Apparently, there have been several issues going on within Teiko near the end of their freshman year, and during the first half of their second year that went on until summer. It was then when Kise Ryota had been named as a member of the Generation of Miracles. No one knew what had happened within the Generation of Miracles and Teiko then, as that legendary group had been rather secretive right from the start, and even getting interviews with the players is difficult.

'_She's come out at last.'_ Riko thought worriedly, chewing on her bottom lip as she studied Tamaki fervently from head to toe. _'I can't see everything through her clothes, and her stats aren't that impressive, but I get the feeling that she's hiding something… And to think that Kaijo sent her out when we're seven points behind, and in the fourth quarter furthermore. We're already having enough trouble with Kise-kun, since even Kiyoshi and Kagami-kun combined have problems stopping him. Now with Kuroko out on the court as well…'_ She sighed. _'She can't have come out at the worst possible time.'_

**XXXXXX**

'_She's so small and weak, and she barely has any scent to her. Is she really a member of the Generation of Miracles?'_ Kagami thought, bewildered, staring at the small teal haired girl.

The rest of the Seirin team meanwhile, was studying Kuroko Tamaki warily. _'Here she is. The Number 2 player of the middle school basketball circuit.'_ Hyuuga Junpei thought, glancing at Tamaki as she spoke in low tones with Kise. _'And unlike Kise, she has a different aura about her.'_

'_It's been nearly two years since I've seen her.'_ Kiyoshi thought, with his ever eternal smile on his face. _'She doesn't have that insane aura like the rest of her teammates, but she still had some presence about her. Confidence in their own skills. The belief in their victory. Basketball skills that no one else could ever possess. That's the Generation of Miracles. The team made up of six genius players that would move on to take the basketball world by storm.'_

'_It is going to be a tough ten minutes.'_ Izuki sighed to himself. _'But I wonder… What __**can**__ she do?'_

**XXXXXX**

"Start of the fourth quarter!"

Kagami who had possession of the ball was bewildered when the ball was suddenly smacked away from him, and he turned just in time to see a shade of teal hair flashed past him. The ball was immediately in the possession of Moriyama who immediately shot a three pointer that went in immediately, making the score 78-68, with Kaijo in the lead.

"They immediately put a three pointer in!" Fukuda, one of the Seirin freshmen panicked. "Now we're ten points behind!"

'_Not only that. That girl…'_ Riko narrowed her eyes at Tamaki. _'What is this uneasy feeling? And more importantly, where did she come from?'_

Tamaki was about to move towards Kise when she suddenly found her path blocked by Kiyoshi Teppei, whilst Kagami Taiga was on Kise. Kiyoshi smiled at her. "Sorry, but there's been a change of plans. We can't let you both score anymore." He told her.

Tamaki smiled a small smile. "I know that," she said, much to Kiyoshi's surprise. "We already knew that if I am ever on the court, you will switch from a two man defense on Kise-kun to a one-on-one defense on each of us. Because out of the entire team, you and Number 10 are the only ones who could potentially stop us. But…" She closed her eyes momentarily. "…not good enough."

Kiyoshi's eyes widened all of a sudden when Tamaki was suddenly gone from his sight. _'She still had that annoying ability!'_ he thought, recalling what he could from the match that his middle school had with Teiko Middle School two years ago.

Kasamatsu who had possession of the ball, and was keeping a particularly close eye on the entire court immediately saw a blue and white blur near him, and he immediately threw the ball towards the 'blur'. The Kaijo captain immediately turned towards Kise. "Kise! Change marks!" he shouted, and the blonde nodded quickly.

The Kaijo regulars had played a short practice match with both Kise and Tamaki when the two have just joined the Kaijo team, and even after that, they've practiced with the both of them often. Like with every team who had gotten a member of the Generation of Miracles, for the next three years, the basketball team of Kaijo will be revolving around Kise and Tamaki.

That is what it means for any team that had gotten their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles.

As a result, the Kaijo regulars have quickly found out that with Tamaki on the court, they have to pay extra close attention to the ball. Otherwise, even they as Tamaki's teammates will lose sight of her and the ball easily. Even Kise will lose sight of Tamaki at times, despite the blonde having been teammates with the teal haired girl since middle school.

Kagami was taken aback as Tamaki switched places with Kise in an instant, smacking the ball towards Kise who immediately dunked it in, thus making the score 80-68, with Kaijo in the lead. The blonde grinned at Tamaki. _'It's really different once Tamacchi's on the court.'_ The blonde thought. _'Everyone's playing better as compared to the first three quarters.'_

"Let me tell you something, and you'd better grind that into your brain." Tamaki told Kagami who looked taken aback at Tamaki's sudden appearance. One moment, Kise is marking him. The next moment, before he even knew it, Kise was gone from his sight, and in his place is the teal haired girl. What is this? Some magic? "You said that you wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles, do you not?"

Kagami growled and glared at the teal haired girl with the ferocity of a tiger. "Hell yeah! I'll beat the Generation of Miracles, and become the best player in Japan!" he announced.

Tamaki merely raised an eyebrow. How many times had she heard it in the past now? How many basketball players had said the same thing? And how many of them have quickly given up on that dream after just seeing the Generation of Miracles on the court?

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you can't beat me or Kaijo with your basketball, no matter how hard you try." Tamaki told Kagami who growled. "And if you can't beat Kise-kun, you can't beat me. Do you really think that it's that easy to beat the Generation of Miracles? Do you think we claimed the unclaimed throne of the unbeatable champion for three years running for nothing? Besides, a one man basketball like your own can't beat the Generation of Miracles, or Kaijo even." She told Kagami whose eyes widened at those words.

Behind them, Moriyama made another basket, much to Hyuuga's dismay who is currently getting guarded closely by Hayakawa, thus minimizing the Seirin captain's chances to make three point shots.

"What do you mean?" Kagami demanded. "Our team play—"

"You can't call mere friendship teamwork." Tamaki interrupted. She had already seen as much during the first three quarters when she is on the bench. It is true; the Seirin team trusted each other on the court, but that is as far as it goes. They have no idea how to utilize it, turning that trust into true teamwork yet. "That's why… This is as far as it goes…" The look in her eyes changed, along with her aura, and Kagami gulped nervously.

'_What is this uneasy feeling?'_ Kagami thought to himself uneasily. For some reason, he can't bring himself to look into the eyes of the teal haired girl. _'It is totally different from before! Is this…the Generation of Miracles?'_

Kasamatsu who wasn't standing too far away was looking into Tamaki's direction, suddenly pitying the redhead who is about to go head to head against Tamaki in a matter of moments. _'Even us who played in the same team as Tamaki and Kise don't stand a chance in a one-on-one against them when they decided to get serious. It is true that the both of them are the least dangerous of the entire Generation of Miracles. They're probably the only sane ones out of the six of them. But when they get serious… Even we can tell that they aren't in the same league as most basketball players. That Kagami guy already has enough problems stopping Kise even with a two man defense during the first half.'_

Kasamatsu glanced at Kagami. _'Now that Tamaki is on the court as well, they stand no chance at stopping __**both**__ of them. Not even we can stop Tamaki. After all, how can you stop someone whom you can't even see? Her style is different from most people. Her strength is different from us – it belongs in a different world. Even the coach had said as much when we first got Tamaki on the team. She makes the team stronger or weaker, depending on the type of play and tactics that she uses. Tamaki is a support type. And a tactical type of player. She is the glue that sticks the team together. But she is still the Number 2 player of middle school basketball for a reason. Just mere teamwork alone isn't good enough to stop a member of the Generation of Miracles, let alone two of them. It's over.'_

**XXXXXX**

"Damn it, she disappeared again!" Kagami growled, looking left and right for the teal haired girl.

The ball is currently in Kaijo's possession, with the ball first being in Tamaki's possession before she passed it towards Kasamatsu who then passed it back to the teal haired girl. The ball was then passed towards Moriyama who passed it back to Tamaki, who then passed it towards Hayakawa.

It's more like the ball is going back and forth between the Kaijo regulars, with Kuroko Tamaki being at the fore of it, changing the direction of the ball with quick tap passes. This had gotten Seirin confused, as they never knew just when Kaijo is going to change their attack pattern, or even where the ball is going to go next. Or maybe, that is the main reason behind it.

The ball was quickly thrown into Kise's hands who then dunked another shot, thus making the score 86-70 in Kaijo's favour, with five minutes to go before the end of the fourth quarter.

Back on Kaijo's bench, Himiko was watching the match, entranced by the play of the Generation of Miracles' duo, and just how well they have worked with the rest of the team. Himiko might not be a basketball maniac like Tamaki, but she knew enough about basketball to know that the flawless play that Tamaki and Kise have performed, with the Kaijo team's play revolving around the both of them, that it is near the professional standards.

She can see now why the both of them belonged to the legendary basketball team that basketball players everywhere revered and even feared. Himiko can also understand now why both Kise and Tamaki are named as Kaijo's aces.

And then again, Kise and Tamaki are probably the only two among the Generation of Miracles who actually values teamwork and will actually work with their team. From what Himiko knew about the Generation of Miracles, most of them are arrogant, and they aren't the type to work with their teammates, preferring to play at their own pace. That had been how Teiko had worked.

"Unbelievable…" Himiko muttered, unable to take her eyes off of the match for even an instant, almost forgetting to do her job as the team's stand in manager, since Tamaki is currently on the court.

"Is this the first time that you are watching them play, Suzuki?" Takeuchi asked the assistant team manager, a pleased smile on his face as he watched the flawless play of his team. Without a doubt, it is always different the moment that Tamaki is on the court.

That had been the reason why Takeuchi had originally wanted Tamaki for Kaijo. When she had turned him down, he had then approached Kise for Kaijo. Hence, Takeuchi was pleasantly surprised when less than a month before the new school year had begun, Kuroko Tamaki had contacted him, stating that she had accepted his offer to join Kaijo.

Hence, Kaijo High is the only school that year to obtain _two_ members of the Generation of Miracles, something that most of the other high schools were freaking out about. Most of the other high schools that does not have a member of that legendary team has a less than equal chance of actually hoping to make it to the championship league, especially if they ever ended up facing a team that has a member of the Generation of Miracles. Without a doubt, the champion school for any of the three major basketball tournaments this year will go to one of the schools that had a member of that legendary team.

"Y-Yeah." Himiko nodded. "I know that Tamaki is good. But I didn't expect this…" She smiled. "Well, I can understand now why she's a member of that legendary team."

* * *

"Three minutes to go…" Aida Riko muttered, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. _'Kaijo's play had totally changed the moment that Kuroko girl was sent out.'_ She glanced at said girl who wasn't allowing Kagami to move a single step, much to his annoyance. _'And we're nearly eighteen points behind. I can't believe this! Why is there such a difference with just the addition of a single player? It wasn't even this bad earlier when Kise-kun was sent out! Why is there such a difference with just her presence?'_

**XXXXXX**

"Didn't I tell you?" Kise grinned darkly at Kagami who is clearly getting agitated and frustrated with Tamaki and Kise's team play. The blonde found it refreshing for a change at playing like this with Tamaki and the Kaijo team. Back at Teiko, the emphasis is placed more on individuality ability rather than teamwork. But Kaijo's style is different from Teiko's, and Kise found that he prefers it more. "If you can't beat me, you can't beat Tamacchi. It is true that neither Tamacchi nor me particularly care about being named as one of the Generation of Miracles. And to start with, it isn't like we called ourselves that. But the name of the Generation of Miracles isn't cheap enough to be thrown away like that either."

Kagami twitched. "Bring it on!" he growled. "It isn't over yet!"

Kise grinned. "That's what I like to hear!" he proclaimed.

"Fast attack!" Kasamatsu shouted, passing the ball towards Kise who caught it simply, and the blonde immediately added on a burst of speed, heading towards the basket.

Kagami growled. _'Oh no, you don't!'_

He then turned quickly in the hopes of stopping Kise before he could make another dunk, thus widening their score gap even further. But the redhead failed to notice the presence of a certain teal haired girl behind him. As a result, his fist swung back and hit her in the forehead roughly, with the force sending Tamaki falling hard on the ground, with the girl letting out a light cry as she did so.

All eyes were suddenly on the teal haired girl, and Kise turned pale immediately, with Kasamatsu having a concerned look on his face.

"Referee time out!"

"Tamaki!" Kasamatsu was the first one to reach Tamaki. "Are you all right?" He asked in concern, brushing Tamaki's hair away from her face, and he paled only to see the blood flowing down the right side of her face from the cut. Whatever colour that still remains in Kise's face drained away immediately.

"Kasamatsu! Bring Tamaki here!" Takeuchi called out to the Kaijo captain, with Himiko immediately readying the first aid kit.

Kasamatsu nodded. "Can you stand?" he asked the teal haired girl who stood shakily on her feet, being supported by Kasamatsu who had an arm around her shoulders. "Come on."

* * *

"Is Tamaki…going to be all right?" Kobori asked with concern, watching Himiko fuss over Tamaki's injury as she cleaned away the blood on her face. "That's a pretty bad injury, and she had taken quite a fall earlier."

Takeuchi sighed. "We don't have a choice. I'm taking Tamaki out for the rest of the fourth quarter. There are only about two minutes left to go in the fourth quarter anyway. Kobori, you're in."

"No." Tamaki's soft voice caused everyone present to turn towards the teal haired girl. Tamaki looked pale with the blood loss, but her eyes were clear, and while it is pretty obvious that her head wound is getting to her, she looked stubborn. "I'll continue the match."

"Huh?" Kasamatsu could barely believe his ears.

"What are you saying, Tamaki?" Moriyama protested. "With such an injury like that…"

Hayakawa nodded, agreeing with Moriyama. "What if you(r) inju(r)y gets wo(r)se?" he added, with the rest of the team looking at him in annoyance at his way of speaking, and not to mention that Hayakawa didn't exactly know the meaning of 'inside voice'.

"I'll be fine!" Tamaki insisted. "There are only two minutes left. Besides, I got a debt to repay to that Number 10. And I always make it my policy to return my debts…with interest."

"Coach, do something!" Moriyama turned towards the coach.

Takeuchi was silent for several moments. "Well, it's just for two minutes, so I guess it wouldn't exert her too much," he said at last, much to Moriyama's dismay. He glanced at the scoreboard that currently read 88-70, with Kaijo in the lead. "Two more minutes, with an eighteen point lead…" He mused. "Kise, cover Tamaki all that you could." The blonde who is looking particularly pale nodded, looking worried for his precious friend's well being. "All right. It's the last two minutes. Give it all you got!"

"YEAH!"

**XXXXXX**

"She's still playing with an injury like that?" Izuki Shun stated in disbelief, watching as Kuroko Tamaki walked back out onto the court, with a bandage around her forehead. "That's reckless!"

"She insisted." Moriyama, who isn't standing too far away stated, annoyed.

And it is pretty obvious that Kaijo's Shooting Guard isn't happy that his coach had allowed Tamaki to return to the court with her injury. The entire Kaijo team is pretty over protective over Tamaki, given the fact that she's the only girl on the team. And there is just something about her that told the Kaijo team that she needs to be protected, despite her skill on the basketball court.

The whistle went off once more, and the game started up again.

Tamaki was facing off against Kagami, with Kise on Kiyoshi, and the teal haired girl doesn't look pleased with the redhead. She is practically glaring daggers and knives at the redhead. And if it weren't for the fact that Tamaki is looking particularly pale and weak right now, that would look terrifying.

Well, it is always said that the quiet ones are the ones to watch out for after all…

"I didn't think that you would perform this well against us." Tamaki stated. "Though with Iron Heart in your team, I guess it only makes sense." She glanced at Kiyoshi before turning back towards Kagami, with the redhead looking particularly confused. Clearly, the redhead has no idea of Kiyoshi Teppei's reputation as one of the five players whose playing ability is on par with the Generation of Miracles. "I will show you something good for having entertained me this far."

Tamaki's eyes turned cold.

* * *

Not too far away, Kise whistled. "I don't know if I should feel sorry for your teammate right now." He told a smiling Kiyoshi. "I hadn't seen Tamacchi this mad ever since second year."

* * *

Aida Riko stared on in shock at the display of the flurry of movements of limbs. It is almost difficult to see anything in that fast movement of limbs that one Kuroko Tamaki is currently doing, having grabbed the ball from out of mid-air as Hyuuga tried to pass it towards Kagami.

"What is that movement?" Riko gasped. "I can't read it!"

* * *

'_No…!'_ Kagami gulped even as he tried to follow Tamaki's movements. He recognised that flurry of movements immediately, especially from his time playing basketball in the street courts of America as a kid. _'Those unconventional tricky movements… I've seen this plenty of times in America. That's street ball!'_

Kagami fell over as Tamaki moved past him swiftly, putting on a sudden burst of speed, moving past him faster than he could even react. A surprised Kasamatsu found himself with the ball all of a sudden, and he immediately threw a shot from where he is standing just as the final buzzer went off, with the score currently at 90-70, with Kaijo in the lead.

It is Kaijo's victory.

Moriyama sighed in relief, wiping his sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as Kaijo's basketball club erupted into cheers. "It's finally over," he sighed. "I hadn't been this tired in a match before."

"Ah. I second that." Kasamatsu sighed, tired out, but pleased with the outcome of the match. And he is even more pleased at just how his team had performed, especially Kise and Tamaki. It looks like their dream of making it to the championship league this year will be fulfilled.

There was a light thud just then.

"Tamacchi!" Kise cried out, panicked, and all cheers immediately died down, as both Kaijo and Seirin turned as one only to see the teal haired girl down on the floor, with a panicking Kise next to her.

Kasamatsu's heart was almost in his throat as he reached Tamaki and Kise in record time, the rest of his team not far behind him. "Kise, calm down, you idiot!" The Kaijo captain ordered, as he took Tamaki by the shoulders gently and turned her around, looking closely into her pale face. "She's just fainted. Probably from the head injury from earlier." He told his worried teammates.

The rest of the Kaijo team turned and glared at Kagami as one, causing the redhead to whimper. Kasamatsu then took Tamaki into his arms bridal style as he turned towards his coach. "Coach, I'll take Tamaki to the hospital. It'll be faster if I took her there on my bike."

Takeuchi nodded slowly before Kasamatsu then headed out of the gym quickly, not even lining up for the after match greeting.

Moriyama was the first one to break the silence, staring at the gym doors even after Kasamatsu had made his departure. Are his eyes playing tricks on him?

The basketball captain who is so bad with girls that even talking to one requires some courage on his part actually _carried_ their lone female teammate out of the gym and towards the hospital _bridal style?_

"What just happened? Did Kasamatsu…just _carry_ Tamaki?" Moriyama asked in bewilderment.

**XXXXXX**

Kise who was rushing out of the school in order to get to the hospital suddenly found himself yanked backwards, almost choking in the process. "What the—" Kise's words were suddenly stuck in his throat when he saw a certain green haired former teammate of his standing behind him, his glasses glinting ominously. "M-Midorimacchi?" Kise squeaked.

Is it just him, or did Midorima seem scarier than usual?

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose. "Kise, you have some explaining to do." He stated. "A _lot_ of explaining to do."

His glasses glinted.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for ending it here. And is the match a little too rushed? I am simply not good at writing basketball matches! Maybe once I familiarize myself with basketball matches a little, it will improve. Anyway, sorry for the long hiatus. As for Kasamatsu and Tamaki fluff, there will be some next chapter. Along with some Midorima and Kise talking, though more like threatening in Midorima's case._

_There are also some new Kuroko no Basuke stories coming up ONCE I'm done with some of the stories I'm currently juggling with:_

_**Broken Glass**_

To be a shadow means to be unnoticeable. But how can one _not _be noticeable, especially after the entire Seirin team discovered that their team's shadow is a victim of domestic abuse? Friendship fic.

_**Fallen Shadow**_

She only went to Touou because her best friend begged her. Never did she expect for Fate to be so cruel to her as to force her to face him every single day. Fem!KurokoXAomine

_**Weeping Words**_

What if Momoi had enough of Aomine in third year, and promptly followed Kuroko to Seirin? How would this change the story?

_**Fallen Shards**_

RPG AU. The different arcane guilds had always been at loggerheads with each other, especially the legendary guild, Teiko, which was led by six of the highest class of warriors that had ever existed, the Kiseki no Sedai. But when the very life of the world, the Mimir Tree was threatened, the guilds must put aside their differences and fight for a common goal. The war has begun. Fem!KurokoXAomine

_**Shattered Soul**_

To gain one's trust is difficult. To lose one's trust is easy. Kagami Taiga found that out the hard way during the Winter Cup celebration night when he forced himself on his partner in a drunken stupor. The Generation of Miracles are not amused. And a certain tanned player is _furious._ Fem!Kuroko/Aomine. Implications of rape.

_I got the idea of Shattered Soul rather out of the blue when I was reading a fan comic of Kuroko staying over at Kagami's house. I then thought, what if Female Kuroko had to take Kagami home drunk after the celebration party after the Winter Cup? And ahem, what if something happens then?_

_Let me know what you think of these ideas. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update! And I'll also appreciate some ideas for this story. Next update for Princess of Miracles will be either this Sunday or Monday!_


	5. My Basketball

Sorry for the super long hiatus! In my defense, I have been busy these past few months, and could barely find any time to update anything _at all! _Anyway, here is a new chapter of _Silent Light,_ and thank you for being so patient with me!

**Pairings: **Kasamatsu/Tamaki. One sided Aomine/Tamaki

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Five: My Basketball**

It was highly embarrassing for both Tamaki and Kasamatsu when the former regained consciousness whilst still in his arms, and it took a great deal of stuttering on Kasamatsu's part, and a whole lot of blushing involved on Tamaki's part before both regained their senses.

The Kaijo captain was adamant on getting Tamaki's head checked out at the hospital however, despite the latter's insistence of 'I'm fine'. Kasamatsu could be very stubborn if he wants to, and he finally managed to persuade the teal haired girl to head to the hospital for a check up, especially since she's looking a little too pale for his liking.

"Next, Kuroko Tamaki." The nurse at the receptionist area called out. "You may go in now."

"Let's go in." Kasamatsu announced, helping Tamaki to her feet and guiding her towards the doctor's room.

"I said that I'm fine." Tamaki mumbled.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes in annoyance.

After seeing Tamaki nearly collapse one day after a day of intense training, the Kaijo captain soon realised that the teal haired girl has a tendency to push herself beyond her limit. Even Kise had admitted as much when Kasamatsu had asked him. Because Tamaki is a girl, her strength is way below that of a boy's, and she tends to train extra hard to make up for it. Hence why back in Teiko, Akashi and Momoi have always kept a sharp eye on Tamaki and her training to make sure that she doesn't push herself too hard.

"We'll let the doctor be the judge of it." Kasamatsu stated, knocking on the door and entering the doctor's office.

**XXXXXX**

Midorima had never looked as scary as he did right now. The green haired shooter is scary enough on a normal day. But today, he looks as if he's angry enough to breathe fire like an angry dragon. An angry Mama Dragon who is protecting her dragonet, to be precise.

Kise gulped. "M-Midorima-cchi," he greeted weakly. "What can I do for you?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "For starters, you can start by telling me _how_ and _why_ Tamaki got herself injured during a _practice match_ that Kaijo had with some no-name school," he said coldly.

Kise groaned inwardly at this. Midorima, why don't you play a match with them first before you start labelling Seirin as such?

Midorima _glared _at Kise. "Well? Start talking."

Kise wonders for a moment if he shouldn't start writing out his will.

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki winced as she rubbed at her temples, with a bandage covering her forehead. Kasamatsu was _very_ relieved to hear from the doctor that there isn't much wrong with the small girl. She just has to take it easy for the next few days and not to do any strenuous activities, and to also not get her bandages wet.

And knowing Tamaki like how the Kaijo captain does, Kasamatsu made a mental note to keep an unusually close eye on the teal haired girl. That girl can be a training freak at times. Her training menu is actually two times tougher than any of the regulars. Kasamatsu had accidentally seen Tamaki's training menu once when he had picked up the teal haired girl's notebook by mistake, with said notebook listing every single thing that Tamaki had noticed about the regulars, even writing down their training menus.

Kasamatsu had taken one look at Tamaki's training menu, and he had wondered why the teal haired girl hadn't kneeled over yet. Hell, even most players would kneel over if they are faced with such a harsh training menu, and the teal haired girl is smaller and weaker than most players, and not to mention that she's a girl.

If Kasamatsu doesn't keep a close eye on Tamaki, he is sure that the girl would sneak off to train or something even if she weren't supposed to. While he is glad and all that their team manager and one of their two aces is _this_ hardworking, sometimes, she tends to overdo it.

"Are you all right?" Kasamatsu asked, glancing at the small girl next to him, having just finished a phone call with his coach when he had called Takeuchi to inform him about Tamaki's condition. The coach was _very_ relieved that Tamaki is fine, since from what Kasamatsu had heard from Takeuchi, Kise _and_ Himiko were both freaking out after Tamaki had collapsed. At least Takeuchi can tell the two that there is nothing wrong with Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded. "I'll manage," she mumbled.

"Suzuki said that she'll drop off your things at your apartment later once the non-regulars have finished cleaning up. Coach asked her to oversee them, as he has some appointment with the Basketball Association. Seems to be something to do with the Inter High." Kasamatsu told Tamaki who nodded.

"That's right. The Inter High is in another month or so, isn't it?" Tamaki mused. She then flinched as she rubbed at her temples.

Kasamatsu glanced at her. "Are you all right?" he asked again, and Tamaki nodded. He then sighed. "I have no idea whether to praise you or scold you for that crazy stunt. Are all you Generation of Miracles like that?" He wanted to know. "I don't care even if Teiko's motto is 'Absolute Victory'. But you and Kise are both not of Teiko any longer, but of Kaijo! And we don't function like Teiko." He sighed. "But seriously, what is up with Kise's attitude when he'd just joined the team anyway? At least before you took him aside and spoke to him." Kasamatsu wondered aloud.

Hearing no answer from the teal haired girl, Kasamatsu glanced at his side only to see Tamaki missing…again, and he almost groaned. You _really_ need more than an extra pair of eyes to keep an eye on that girl. She has a tendency to wander off at the slightest opportunity. The Kaijo captain immediately looked in several directions at once only to see Tamaki standing less than ten paces behind him, staring through a wire mesh fence at a friendly street basketball game amongst some middle school students.

"Don't wander off like that, Tamaki!" Kasamatsu scolded, retracing his steps, taking his place by the teal haired girl. "Do I need to buy a leash for you?"

Tamaki only made a noise of acknowledgment, not taking her eyes off of the street game happening on the street court. The Kaijo captain let out a huff before turning his attention towards the game as well. Those middle school students are undoubtedly good. And by the time that they got into high school, they should be good enough to play as starters on a high school basketball team.

Kasamatsu smiled. "Street ball, huh? It's been awhile since I've seen it," he mused. After all, the Kaijo captain himself had started off playing basketball on the street basketball courts near his home during his middle school years before he had actually joined his middle school basketball team.

"Yeah. It's been awhile for me too." Tamaki muttered absentmindedly. Upon seeing Kasamatsu's questioning look, the teal haired girl fell silent for several moments. "Apart from Kise-kun, the rest of the Generation of Miracles, including myself… Our basketball started from the style of street ball."

Kasamatsu's eyes widened a slight fraction. Even the Kaijo captain had heard of the rumours about Teiko Middle School for the past three years.

Teiko had never been really high on the list of exceptional basketball teams in the past. At least until the Generation of Miracles had made their debut during their first year, though they weren't even named as such then. It had made the news of the middle school basketball circuit then. A team that comprises of only freshmen took the three major basketball tournaments by storm and even emerged as champion.

After that, going after Teiko only seems to get harder. Kasamatsu was already in high school after the Generation of Miracles had made their debut, but even he had heard the rumours about them. By the time that the Generation of Miracles were in their third year, there isn't a single team who had dared to go against them. Not one team had dreamed of claiming the unbeatable throne from the Emperor, Teiko Middle School. The best that they could hope for is only runner up.

Hence, Teiko had always been a favourite for the sports magazines. However, it is always a challenge in itself to even attain an interview with the members of the legendary team. Apparently, they hated getting interviewed or even photographed, particularly the captain. Kasamatsu only remembered one instance when Teiko had finally relented to have their basketball team interviewed, and that is only once during the Generation of Miracles' second year.

Usually, most basketball teams and their schools would only take up one page of a magazine. But as Teiko is so famous, and the Generation of Miracles even more so, each player has an entire page all to themselves. Hence, just the interview with the Generation of Miracles alone took up a full six pages, and that is not including the page about Teiko Middle, along with all their victories.

"Many things happened during our first year." Tamaki continued, not taking her eyes off of the street basketball game. "I won't go into detail about it, but all I can say is that at that time, the group of five that would later be known as the Generation of Miracles formed our own varsity basketball team and took the middle school basketball circuit by storm. Kise-kun only joined us during our second year after all. Hence, he wouldn't know what had happened during our freshman year."

"A new varsity team, huh?" Kasamatsu mused.

He was impressed inwardly; as he knew just much time and effort it took to form a new varsity basketball team and to get it working. And by the fact that the Generation of Miracles had made their debut during their first year, they must have managed to attain the impossible within three months, as the Inter High tournament actually began in late spring. And then again, Teiko never had a good reputation during their first year for reasons unknown. It is only during their second year when their reputation had started cleaning up.

"I can't see the former members of the basketball team being very happy about it though." Kasamatsu commented.

He had first hand experience of it, since he had won his position as Point Guard on Kaijo's basketball team with a one-on-one duel with a senior during his freshman year. That senior wasn't happy that he was bested by a freshman, and had made sure that everyone knew it. Thus, Kasamatsu didn't exactly have an easy time during his freshman year and even his second year. Moriyama and Kobori have both stuck by him, as they have both joined the team at the same time as Kasamatsu, though they didn't even become starters on the team until second year, unlike Kasamatsu.

"That's right. They weren't." Tamaki sighed. "That's why we have the most problems during our first year." She looked at Kasamatsu who was slightly taken aback by the steely look in Tamaki's eyes. That is a look that he had only seen appear on Tamaki's face when she is on the court, or when she is in 'analytical manager mode'. "I wasn't going to tell you this, as what happens within Teiko stays within Teiko. That is our way. But you have to understand Kise-kun's manner of thinking too. And without a doubt, we _will_ end up facing our former teammates one day on the court. And you have to understand what we went through during Teiko."

"Is it…that bad?" Kasamatsu asked carefully. That look on Tamaki's face bothered him.

"I wouldn't say that it's…bad exactly." Tamaki tested the waters. "But the three years that we spent in Teiko isn't all flowers and daisies. During first year, we faced many problems because many of the seniors at that time were upset at the fact that a group of freshmen managed to best them in a basketball game and claim the position as varsity team. Before our arrival, Teiko had a bit of a bad reputation for violent basketball. Our captain wasn't a big fan of violent basketball. Thus, much of the reason for starting a new varsity team was because of this. At that time, I do believe that all of us started playing because we truly loved basketball."

"But something changed?" Kasamatsu asked.

Tamaki nodded. "I won't go into details about first year, as many of the major events that had happened was in second year when Kise-kun first joined us," she said.

Haizaki's expulsion from the team was one such major event, and it was mainly because of that guy that Teiko got such a bad reputation during their first year. Hence why Akashi decided that enough was enough, and put Kise in Haizaki's place instead. Suffice to say, the gray haired teen wasn't pleased, but he didn't dare to go against Akashi. No one does. Except for perhaps Tamaki. She is the only one who could defy Akashi and gets away with it. Though to be fair, Tamaki rarely defies her cousin, and when she does, it is within reason.

The teal haired girl then glanced at Kasamatsu. "Did Kise-kun said anything about our time in Teiko?" She asked.

Kasamatsu blinked at the sudden question. "No. He didn't," he said.

Sure, the team had tried to ask Kise when both he and Tamaki have first joined them. Kaijo had quickly learned that trying to get Tamaki to part with information that she had already declined to part with is like trying to get a stubborn horse to move out of a cool stream on a hot day.

Not happening.

Hence, Kaijo have asked Kise instead, since the blonde seems more open and cheery, and dare they say it? A little slow.

But even the blonde is quite tight lipped about his time in Teiko and would never say anything about his teammates in the Generation of Miracles, their skills, what they're capable of, and what school they're currently attending. Nothing apart from their names. It might just be a Generation of Miracles thing, but Kaijo had soon came to an unspoken agreement that anything that has to do with Teiko is not a conversation to be had with the two former Teiko graduates.

"I don't know about the others, but I can understand why Kise-kun was acting…so alone during the first few months until I spoke to him." Tamaki told Kasamatsu. "When Kise-kun had first joined the Teiko basketball team, I was his personal instructor. I taught him everything he knew about basketball, and even taught him his current style."

Kasamatsu's eyes widened. So that explains why Kise plain adores Tamaki, and practically worships the ground that she stands on. If she had taught Kise basketball when he is first starting out, and had even taught him his current style, then it only makes sense.

"By the time Teiko had emerged as champion for the Inter High, National and even the Winter Cup tournaments during our debut year, there isn't a single school out there that hadn't heard of us." Tamaki told Kasamatsu. "Hence, there is quite a large turnout for basketball tryouts during our second year. We ended up having over two hundred members in our club, but our captain can be quite picky about the promotions. I can give the approval to promote them, being their vice captain, but in the end, the final decision still lies with the captain. Hence, out of the two hundred plus members in our club, there are only six uniforms that have never left their owners."

"The Generation of Miracles." Kasamatsu mused, and Tamaki nodded.

"Because of my gender, and my lack of stamina, during matches, I was always switched out for a quick rest at the end of the first half. During our first year, the one to take my place on the court is often one of the first string reserves." _'And that is only if Sei doesn't let Haizaki play.'_ "Hence, when Kise-kun arrived and had joined us as a starter, there are many people who aren't happy. As when he joined us, he completed our team, and since then, there hasn't been one occasion when a reserve had appeared on the court next to us."

"Ah." Kasamatsu understood immediately.

He had faced his own share of jealous teammates. He can only imagine that it must be ten times worse for Tamaki and Kise in Teiko. Especially with Teiko's high stance on their sports victories and such, with their motto of 'Absolute Victory'. For such a prideful team like Teiko, especially with hopeful and hardworking non regulars working and training their asses off just for a small chance to be able to stand on the same court as the regulars, to have a newcomer who had never touched basketball before stand on the same court as a starter within a few months after joining the team must have rubbed the non regulars the wrong way.

"It's not to say that we didn't face the same thing in first year." Tamaki sighed. "Hence, more than anyone, we can understand what Kise-kun is facing then. We'd received threats during our first year after we became the varsity team. Even became the targets of bullies. But well… Our captain didn't take it so well. He got his 'reputation' because he wishes to protect us. The truth is that he isn't a bad person. He did all that he could to protect us. But like everything, it has a price. By the time that we're in our second year, most of the team and even the school accepted us as the new varsity team." She glanced at Kasamatsu. "That is how Teiko works. As long as you show results, you're allowed exceptions. They respected us. Worshipped us even. But they don't truly _care_ about us. We know that more than anyone. Hence, when Kise-kun became a starter, he instantly became the target of bullies. We understood what he is going through then. _I_ understood what he is going through. Because throughout our three years in Teiko, the Generation of Miracles stood alone. We are part of the Teiko Basketball Club, but we are a team on our own. We, the Generation of Miracles, have _no_ senior to speak of. No one to rely on. That's how we went though our three years of middle school. There is _no one_ whom we could trust." Tamaki whispered.

Kasamatsu understood immediately what Tamaki is trying to tell him. Because of what had happened in Teiko, Kise found it difficult to rely on his new teammates in Kaijo who are _not_ part of the Generation of Miracles. He found it difficult to trust them because he had _no one_ whom he could trust in middle school except for his own team.

"I see." Kasamatsu realised. "So that's why…"

Tamaki nodded. "I doubt that Kise-kun will revert back to his old habits now though. So you can rest assured," she told him. "But at the very least, I want you to understand what Kise-kun had went through…what _we_ have gone through in Teiko. Teiko is different from most schools. No matter what you undertake in there, be it academics, sports or even literature, arts, music… You can't lose to anyone in there. If you enter a tournament, make sure you emerge as champion, or don't enter at all. That is how Teiko works. 'Absolute Victory'." Tamaki looked sad. "It is true that the Generation of Miracles started playing basketball in the first place because we love it. Each win brought us closer. Each hurdle that we went though brought us closer to each other. But… People change." She sounded resigned.

"Was it your third year?" Kasamatsu asked at last.

Even he had heard of the rumours that the Generation of Miracles seemed to be different during their third year. Their play was more ruthless…more psychological damaging. Hence why they are named as a monster team near the end of their second year. Going against them means more than just losing. It might mean that you might forever hate the sport of basketball should you ever go up against that ultimate team and lose.

Tamaki said nothing for several moments as she stepped closer to the wire mesh fence and gripped the grooves with her fingers, not taking her eyes off of the street basketball game that had entranced her so. "The entire team changed in third year," she said at last. "No. Maybe even sooner than that." She mused. "It started with our ace. Kise-kun, me, and even the rest of the team… Like with every player, none of us started out as amazing players. Like everyone, we started out as beginners. But it is our ace who was the first to start evolving during our second year. The others followed suit. Even me. They changed. Maybe even I did. And it scared me back then. For a time, I had believed that they have gone back to who they once were after an incident had happened during our second year."

Tamaki rubbed the fingers of her right hand against her left wrist. "But it didn't last long. They changed drastically. The team took pleasure in _crushing_ our opponents, flattening them to such a point until they hate basketball as much as we do. I couldn't stand seeing that. Maybe…I was the same too. Because I was part of the reason why they'd ended up like that. I was their support. The brains behind Teiko's victories. I was their analyst. Their strategist. Their tactician. I pushed them to where they are. But regardless of how the team had acted, I couldn't blame them. It will be hypocritical of myself if I do. Because at that time, I wasn't too sure of myself either." Tamaki admitted, resting her forehead against the grooves of the wire mesh fence, careful with her head injury.

"I've heard of the rumours that the Generation of Miracles had a falling out after your third consecutive victory at the Nationals." Kasamatsu commented. "Was it because of that?"

_Was it because of that that the Generation of Miracles split up in high school? That the once ultimate team decide to split and go to different schools?_

That was the question that Kasamatsu wanted to ask, but he couldn't bring himself to. Never in his life had he imagined that this is what Kise and Tamaki have both gone through in middle school. Just what did Teiko do to them? What had happened during their third year that had changed them this much?

"Something like that." Tamaki admitted at last. "But there was a time when I truly _detested _basketball."

Kasamatsu's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't imagine Tamaki hating basketball. _Ever._ From what he can see, that girl loves that sport more than anyone else. The fact that she stayed late every single night until closing to train and practice until her hands were all bruised from all the passing that she did was proof of that. Tamaki even practiced her shooting skills until she had all but collapsed from exhaustion.

"I started playing basketball at the age of five with my cousin. We both love that sport. It was one of the few things that had connected us together. We started playing because we love that game. But since when was it, I wonder…?" Tamaki muttered. "When was it when we started playing to win, and to crush every opponent in our wake? During our first two years, it was a struggle to stabilise the team. We can only depend on each other. Most of my tactics uses psychology play. My cousin is an expert in it. I grew up with him, and he taught me it too. Hence, Teiko's play relies heavily on psychology plays and tactics. That's why several of our opponents never became the same after facing us."

Kasamatsu nodded slowly. He had heard as much.

"Our ace was the first to start evolving in skill. The rest of us soon followed suit. That's why in third year, there isn't a single team that dared to go up against us. One time, during the Inter High preliminaries, a team actually gave up playing against us halfway into the second quarter when we're thirty points ahead. It is what made the team angry and upset, and what solidifies our throne as the unbeatable Emperor." Tamaki told Kasamatsu who listened intently. Somehow, Tamaki makes it sound…so sad. "More than anything, the Generation of Miracles thirsts for challenge. But for team after team to give up playing against us… It makes us angry…and upset. But it is our ace that is the straw that hits the camel's back." Tamaki said hesitantly. "After our third consecutive victory at the Nationals, for the first time in history…the team had an argument. We kind of…had a falling out. That is part of the reason why the Generation of Miracles decided to split up. The other half of the reason is that we do not want to get used again. We do not want to see the high school basketball circuit end up the same way as the middle school basketball circuit. That is why we decided to split up in high school."

Kasamatsu nodded slowly. He can see the logic in those words. Even now, with the once ultimate team now in high school, the name 'Teiko' is still feared amongst the middle school basketball circuit, and even amongst the high school circle. Hence why every single high school was panicking this year when the Generation of Miracles had entered high school.

Tamaki turned around, leaning with her back against the wire mesh fence, turning to face Kasamatsu. "Sempai, tell me something. If Kise-kun and I help Kaijo, will the team turn down the dark path too? Will they go the same way that Teiko did when the countless victories got to them?"

Kasamatsu was speechless for a moment. But he understood why Tamaki had asked that question. Now he understood why the girl always looks like she's thinking about something. Her history with Teiko must still be haunting her.

"I can't see the future," he said at last. "Thus, I can't say for sure that Kaijo won't end up like Teiko. But I can tell you one thing. It is that _none_ of us will abandon a teammate, and none of us will hate the sport that we end up playing because we _love_ it. Kaijo isn't Teiko. In Kaijo, we take care of our own. We win as a team, we lose as a team, and we train as a team. That's what being a team means." Kasamatsu told Tamaki. "I don't care if you're from Teiko or whatever, but you and Kise both are in Kaijo now. And we take care of our own."

Tamaki was silent for a long time before she smiled. Kasamatsu was taken aback, as this is actually the first time that he had seen Tamaki smile.

"Looks like I didn't make the wrong choice in high school," she said. "I'll be frank with you. Kaijo wasn't my first choice for high school. I only relented to my cousin's wish because he is so insistent that I stick to one of my old teammates. But it seems like I didn't make an error in judgment." Tamaki smiled. "And I'm glad. I really like this team and the school." She took a deep breath. "Once more, I can try again. Like how I'd helped Teiko during my middle school days, I'll make you this promise now." She looked a startled Kasamatsu in the eye. "I'll help this team to the best of my abilities, and make Kaijo the Number One in Japan."

* * *

_A/N: And done! Sorry for the longer than usual hiatus for this story, but I had been busy with several stuff lately, even for the novel that I've been planning to write for some time. I realise that I'd probably made Kasamatsu a little too OOC here, but this is what I imagined Kasamatsu to be – all caring and sempai-like to his underclassmen._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


End file.
